Meu Grande Amor
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: O amor de grandes amigos um pelo outro é maior que qualquer coisa. Mas o que fazer quando eles tem medo de demonstrar um para o outro aquilo que sentem? x Todos humanos.
1. Minha vida

**PREFÁCIO**

Eu tinha sete anos quando numa tarde fui no parque para brincar, duas meninas chamadas Lauren e Jéssica roubaram minha boneca e ainda por cima me derrubaram no chão. Comecei a chorar, porque aquela boneca tinha sido minha vó Swan que havia me dado pouco antes de sua morte.

Enquanto chorava ainda caída no chão, senti uma mão em meu ombro e quando olhei para cima vi o menino mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, com olhos verdes e um cabelo bronzeado. Ele tinha um sorriso torto da qual jamais me esqueci, ele esticou sua mão me ajudando a levantar, entregando logo em seguida minha boneca e foi assim que conheci Edward Cullen.

Nos tornamos melhores amigos, daqueles amigos que onde um está o outro está junto. Eu sofria com isso, pois eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele e sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo. A cada toque, a cada palavra, meu coração latejava, mas se esse era o preço que eu pagava para ficar ao seu lado, eu ia pagar.

Ela é minha vida, meu viver, minha melhor amiga. Medo? Sim, era o que sentia. Preciso dela perto de mim a cada momento, mas o medo de perdê-la é maior, nada podia fazer...

**x**-**x**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - MINHA VIDA**

Meus sonhos são extremamente maravilhosos tirando o fato de saber que só neles que poderiam se tornar realidade, porque no meu mundo... Sim, eu sonhara quase sempre com Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo. Como não poderia sonhar? Um cara maravilhoso, com cabelos cor bronze que possuíam um brilho natural, olhos verdes hipnotizantes, um sorriso torto matante e aquela doce voz que me faz suspirar todas as vezes que a escuto.

Eu não podia pensar nele dessa forma, já tinha prometido para mim diversas vezes, mas sempre que o vejo essa promessa se quebra. Desde aquele dia na praça, seu jeito me conquistou e tirando sua irmã Alice e nossa amiga Rosalie Hale, que são as únicas que sabem, é um amor secreto. Meu irmão Emmett já diversas vezes me disse que o Edward me ama, – eu sei é loucura – é claro que pelo fato de meu irmão ser um palhaço bobo em formato de um cara de 18 anos, essa hipótese pode ser descartada, com certeza, porém ele não é o único a dizer isso.

Eu, meus pais Renée e Charlie Swan, minha irmã Sophia e meu irmão Emmett sempre moramos em Forks uma cidade muito pequena e chuvosa, poderia ser uma cidade insuportável, mas não achava isso por ter amigos maravilhosos. Eu, Alice e Rosalie somos amigas inseparáveis, daquelas que se uma está chorando, uma está arrancando os cabelos e a outra tentando não se matar – exagero? Nem tanto.

Rosalie tem um irmão chamado Jasper, que tem uma paixão secreta pela Alice, que todos nós tirando Alice fingimos não saber e dizemos o mesmo em relação a ela, o amor é mesmo complicado. Emmett também sempre foi apaixonado por Rosalie. Ele nunca foi atrapalhado com mulheres, porém com ela, ele é pior do que eu quando tento falar alguma coisa olhando nos olhos do Edward. Ele realmente a ama e ela também o ama, só não conseguem admitir.

Eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett somos melhores amigos. Acho que se não os tivesse na minha vida, tinha enlouquecido, eles realmente são minha vida e claro que meus pais e Sophia também. Sophia ama Edward, se ela não tivesse 7 anos eu poderia ter ciúmes dela, quando Edward vai à minha casa fazem a festa e até ela dormir eu não consigo ficar sozinha com ele. Além de ele roubar meu coração, roubou minha irmã.

Todos nós estudamos no mesmo colégio, Edward, Alice, Jasper e eu por termos a mesma idade – 17 anos - estamos no segundo ano, já Rosalie e Emmett tem a mesma idade e estão no terceiro ano **(n/a: eu não sei muito sobre o ensino dos EUA, então não me interpretem mal).**

O mais engraçado de tudo é que depois daquele dia da praça descobri que a casa ao lado da minha que sempre esteve vazia havia sido comprada e por quem? Os Cullen. O quarto do Edward era em frente ao meu, conseqüentemente a sacada dele também ficava em frente a minha, então sempre o via em seu quarto, complicando muito mais as coisas para mim.

Tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem da casa de minha prima, Clara que morava em Chicago. Estávamos de férias e meus pais obrigaram, eu, Sophia e Emmett a irmos até a casa dela para visitarmos minha avó, tudo bem que por ela eu até gostei da viagem, mas em relação à Clara já é outra história, eu a odeio.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades dos meus amigos, principalmente de Edward.

Entrei no meu quarto carregando junto com Emmett minhas malas e estava estranhando porque Emmett estava muito quieto, coisa que normalmente ele não é. Joguei as malas na cama e fiz um gesto para que ele fizesse o mesmo, quando fez ainda em silêncio caminhou até a porta.

-Emmett? – o chamei e o mesmo virou para me encarar.

-Fala – ele parecia pensativo e cansado.

-O que houve? – ele ergueu sua sobrancelha – Porque está quieto?

-Não é nada Bells, é só cansaço.

-Te conheço melhor do que você pensa e seu jeito não é de cansaço e sim pensativo. Não confia na sua irmã? – Sentei na cama e bati no espaço vago ao meu lado para que me acompanhasse que depois de sorrir obedeceu.

-Realmente me conhece – ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

-Emmett – o repreendi. – Vai me falar?

Ele suspirou e sorriu.

-Bella eu estou apaixonado e nessa viagem cheguei a essa conclusão – ele olhou para baixo com vergonha. Cai na risada na hora – Bella, do que está rindo? Isso não é engraçado.

Olhei para seu rosto e voltei a rir.

-Des...cul...pa – tentei falar entre os risos, respirei fundo e tentei falar – Desculpa Emm, mas como você só percebeu amar a Rose agora?

-Rose? Como sabe que é ela? Eu não falei nada – ele fez biquinho e voltei a rir – BELLA – ele gritou me repreendendo.

-Calma e caramba Emmett você só pode ser muito burro mesmo, porque só você não percebeu isso e a Rose claro – parei e sorri para ele – fico muito feliz por vocês, ela é realmente a mulher perfeita para você.

-É claro que ela é – ele me levantou para aquele abraço de urso que só ele sabia dar.

-Me... larga... Emm – falei, quer dizer, tentei.

-Desculpa – me soltou e correu para porta – quero ver quando você vai perceber o Edward te ama e ele perceber que você o corresponde.

-EMMETT – gritei e virei para pegar uma almofada da minha cama para jogar nele, porém quando joguei, ele já tinha desaparecido.

Bem que queria que isso fosse verdade. Edward Cullen me amando, como se fosse possível que ele me escolhesse dentro das várias mulheres lindas que sonham em tê-lo como namorado.

Eu sentia sua falta, mesmo que foi apenas 3 semanas, sentia sua falta.

Já estava de noite e amanhã ia encontrá-lo na escola, agora eu tinha que tomar banho e parar de pensar nele antes que corresse para sua casa e foi o que fiz, fui tomar banho. Quando terminei de tomar banho, enxuguei um pouco meus cabelos, coloquei uma blusinha em v que me deixava bem à vontade, meu short e fui colocar minhas roupas da mala no lugar, porém antes, abri a porta da minha sacada e abri as cortinas, hoje não tava um tempo ruim, como de costume. As luzes do quarto de Edward estavam apagadas, com certeza dormindo.

Fiquei arrumando minha mala e não vi a hora passar, quando comecei eram 20:00 agora olhando para o relógio eram 22:30. Fui para a janela fechá-la e quando olhei vi a coisa mais bela do meu mundo, meu amor.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, um sorriso lindo se formou em seus lábios e não pude deixar de sorrir. Quanta falta ele me fez. Seu olhar abaixou e seguiu dos meus pés á minha cabeça e vez o movimento novamente agora para baixo, olhei para mim e vi que estava com uma roupa bem pequena. Senti na hora meu rosto queimar e o vi sorrir mais ainda.

Ele pegou um caderno e o vi escrever algo, que logo colocou no vidro de sua janela para eu poder ler.

"Senti sua falta, vermelhinha".

Não pude deixar de rir. Pequei uma folha e escrevi uma resposta.

"Também senti chato".

Ele fez uma cara de espanto.

"Chato, é? Não levo empada de queijo **(n/a: AMOO empada de queijo, meu vício),** quando tirar nota baixa mais". Escreveu.

"DESCULPA, sem empada de queijo eu morro". Sorri quando via seu sorriso aparecer.

"Desculpo se prometer ir à clareira comigo amanhã, depois da aula".

A clareira que seu avô o levou quando era pequeno e o fez prometer que só a mostraria a quem ele amasse. Quando tínhamos 10 anos ele me levou lá. Um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

"Combinado". Ele sorriu.

"Boa noite, Bells".

"Boa noite".

Fechei minha janela e puxei a cortina. Não consigo esquecê-lo, nem por um minuto e mesmo que por um minuto ele suma da minha cabeça, ele faz algo para me lembrar dele. Mesmo que não poderia ter um amor correspondido, ia ficar ao seu lado, para o que precisar, até para sua primeira namorada.

* * *

**N/A: **AMOOOOOREEEEES *-* como combinado eu postei minha fanfic nova. Eu tava com essa idéia muito antes de começar a escrever 'Um Edward em Minha Vida', mas decidi só escrever a algum tempo, já que a UEMV está acabando *choro*. O capítulo foi pequeno, só para dar um gostinho as vocês, mas prometo que os próximos serão maiores. Espero que gostem (:

MEU GRANDE AMOR, terá pov Edward e Bella. A capa está no perfil, olhem lá? Eu adorei ela e vocês?

Me digam o que acharam, para eu ver se continuo. Não esqueçam das reviews, ok? *---*

**BEEEEEJOOOO PIMPOLHAS** ;*


	2. Reencontro

Acordei no dia seguinte pensando novamente no sonho que tinha acabado de ter, ninguém imagina com quem foi... Sim, com Edward Cullen de novo. Esse foi diferente, estávamos em uma festa e todos me máscara, nele o Edward se aproximava de mim e me convidava a dançar, lógico que aceitei. Fomos dançar uma música linda e super lenta, ele me puxou deixando nossos corpos muito próximos e minha boca a milímetro da sua, ele sorriu e me beijou. BEIJOU-ME. Dá para acreditar?

Eu juro que tocando minha boca agora, sentia uma corrente passar. Foi muito real.

Decidi ir tomar banho. Esses sonhos iam acontecer novamente por isso podia pensar nisso mais tarde. Depois, vesti uma blusa básica rosa de alça, uma calça jeans azul clara e coloquei minha jaqueta branca por cima, **(n/a: ela gosta de se vestir ;) **peguei meu material e desci as escadas para tomar café. Minha família já estava sentada na mesa.

-Bom dia amores da minha vida – disse sentando ao lado de Sophia, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Bom dia amor, bom dia filha, bom dia mana – um coro invadiu a sala.

-Bella, animada em rever seus amigos? – minha mãe perguntou.

-Animada é pouco, – falei dando uma mordida no pão – Alice... deve... está pulando – falei entre mordidas.

Emmett começou a rir e vi Sophia tampando a boca com a mão, para não rir.

-Não fala de boca cheia, – meu pai falou rindo – não precisa ter pressa, logo você chega à escola.

Foi só ele falar isso que pulei da cadeira.

-Anda Emmett – disse puxando ele da mesa – estamos atrasados.

-Bella – ele bufou e olhou no relógio – falta meia hora para começar a aula e moramos á 10 minutos da escola.

-Mais eu... Preciso falar uma coisa com a Alice – enrolei.

-Alice? Sei com quem você quer falar – ele deu uma risada diabólica – e acho que você não quer conversar e sim fazer outra coisa.

Todos riram menos eu e meu pai.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? – meu pai falou raivoso.

-Você vai escutar o que esse palhaço fala? – falei e caminhei até a porta – Tchau família e Emmett se você não entrar no carro daqui a 2 minutos eu juro que...

-Ok, sua implicante – ele levantou na sua cadeira e beijou minha mãe e Sophia – Até mais pessoal.

Entramos no meu carrinho, meu bebê. Edward tinha uma paixão enlouquecida pelo se carro – um volvo prateado – e eu pelo meu New Beetle amarelo **(n/a: vocês já perceberam que AMO esse carro, néh? ).** Eu o comprei assim que tirei a carteira, ou seja, um pouco antes das férias de verão, com o dinheiro que ganhei trabalhando na loja do Mike Newton. Mike estuda na minha escola e o conheço desde criança e pelo jeito me amava. Emmett estava juntando dinheiro para comprar um jipe, mas por enquanto ele precisava aceitar minha carona.

Liguei o rádio e estava tocando _Mad – Neyo._

-Caramba essa música é realmente muito triste – Emmett disse.

-É mesmo, mas é linda – ele concordou. -Emmett, – ele me olhou – você vai se declarar para a Rose?

-Não sei – ele ficou pensativo – tenho medo.

-Medo?

-Dela não me amar – ele virou seu rosto para a janela.

-Emm ela te ama – ele virou e sorriu.

-Ela te falou alguma coisa?

-Não – seu sorriso muxou – mas eu sei que ela te ama, mulheres percebem quando outra está apaixonada e também ela só fala em você.

Ele sorriu lindamente, parecendo uma criançinha. Eu ia ajudar meu irmão ficar junto da minha melhor amiga e a Alice ia me ajudar. Chegamos à escola e eu pulei logo para fora do carro, mas só deu tempo de ver um vulto – leia-se uma maluca - pulando em cima de mim, me abraçando.

-BELLAAAAAAAA – era Alice, eu sorri e a abracei.

-ALICEEEEEEEE, que saudades amiga – eu comecei a chorar. Nota mental: estávamos ainda no chão pagando um lindo mico.

-Essas férias foram horríveis sem você – disse chorosa.

-E a minha? Tive que aturar a Clara, falando que quer se mudar para aqui e dando em cima do Emm – fiz cara de nojo. O Emmett era lindo – alto, muito forte, com cabelo baixo castanho escuro e muito divertido, mas a Clara era prima dele e ainda por cima ridícula.

Alice riu e saiu de cima de mim, me ajudando a me levantar. Quando me ergui ela me abraçou de novo e eu ri.

-A Rose está louca para te ver, mas só vai vim na segunda aula junto com Jasper, – ela meio que suspirou ao dizer o último nome - porque ontem dormiu muito tarde tentando tirar a espinha do rosto dela, inventou cada mascara Bella, que só vendo – nós rimos.

-Você mudou o visual – olhei para ela. Antes de viajar seu cabelo estava pouco abaixo do ombro e agora estava muito curto e todo espetado, porém com a mesma cor - castanho médio. Com certeza combinava com sua altura. Sempre achei Alice parecida com uma fadinda, por ser miúda e com uma carinha de anjo, agora com esse cabelo curto, não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida.

-Você gostou? – ela o balançou com sua mão e sorriu.

-Agora sim é a sininho – nós gargalhamos.

-Senti falta dessa risada – senti sua voz perto do meu ouvido. Não precisa virar para saber o dono, limitei a sorrir.

-Oi – virei e vi Edward com um sorriso magnífico. Ele novamente me olhou de cima embaixo e sorriu mais.

-Oi Bells – ele se aproximou e me abraçou apertado. Senti-o respirando fundo e beijou meus cabelos – senti sua falta.

-Eu também – respirei fundo também.

-Desculpa atrapalhar o momento casal, mas também senti falta dos meus amigos, posso dar um abraço no Edward, Bella? – Eu ri e me afastei do meu amor, mas senti seus braços ficarem rígidos na minha cintura por um momento antes de me soltar.

-Oi Emm – Edward sorriu e o abraçou.

-E ai cara, conheceu muitas gatinhas? – senti minha mão coçar.

-Emmett não sou você – Edward disse bufando e depois olhou para mim sorrindo, como se dissesse _"conhece seu irmão",_ eu dei de ombros.

-Bella – Alice me chamou para entrar na escola. Edward e Emmett vieram logo atrás conversando sobre alguma coisa sobre futebol.

Enquanto andávamos vi Mike Newton vindo em minha direção.

Mike era daqueles que chamamos de chiclete. Sim era isso que ele era. Desde que entrei nessa escola ele me persegue e diversas vezes tinha tentado me beijar. Até parece que ia aceitar. Não que ele fosse feio, porque não era, tinha um cabelo lindo loiro, os olhos azuis e uma altura mediana. Porém ninguém é mais bonito que o Edward.

Ele era do grupo dos populares e não conseguia entender porque ele era apaixonado por mim – ele disse isso ajoelhado na frente da escola inteira há dois anos.

Não podia acreditar que ele ainda não desistia, será que era difícil entender, que não queria nada com ele? Mesmo sabendo disso tudo ele veio na minha direção e contra minha vontade puxou minha mão direita e a beijou. Na mesma hora puxei minha mão de volta.

-Mike, o que você quer?

-Nossa Bella, eu só estou sendo cavalheiro – ele tinha uma cara de anjinho, não podia negar – Oi Alice.

-Oi Mike – ela falou sem vontade. Sabia o quanto ele me irritava.

-Bella o que você acha da gente ir ao cinema para matar a saudade.

Eu o olhei descrente e cai na risada.

-Será que não se toca que a Bella não quer nada com você? – Parei de rir e vi Edward do meu lado. Pelo seu tom ele não gostava do Mike também.

-O que é Cullen, está com ciúmes?

Eu gelei e escutei o silvo do Emmett, que já estava bem perto para ver o que acontecia. Meu irmão adorava uma boa confusão.

-Isso não te importa, ela não vai sair com você – disse firme.

Ele pegou meu braço e de Alice e saiu nos puxando para longe de Mike. Emmett veio logo atrás rindo. Quando nos afastamos Edward nos soltou e Alice começou a rir.

-Isso foi engraçado.

Bufei.

-Para você.

-A Bella para com isso – disse Emmett – vai dizer que não gostou de ser disputada?

-Eu vou para minha sala – virei e fui andando, Alice me seguiu.

-Edward morreu de ciúmes – ela disse. Suspirei.

Procurei mudar de assunto e me lembrei do que queria falar mais cedo com ela.

-Alice, você precisa me ajudar – ela sorriu maliciosamente. Como imaginei, nada como uma boa fofoca para fazê-la sair do meu pé.

-Em que precisa das minhas mãos de fada? – eu ri.

-Emmett admitiu amar a Rose – sorri mais ainda, ao me lembrar.

-MENTIRA – ela gritou e fiz _shiii_ para ela – desculpa, mas como? Bella isso é perfeito, agora só temos que fazer a Rose admitir.

-Ontem, quando chegamos de viagem ele estava muito pensativo e quando perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ele me disse que percebeu amá-la. Alice nós temos que juntar esses dois de algum jeito, ele se amam e não percebem isso.

-Parece que nesse grupo isso acontece muito, não é? – a fadinha ergueu sua sobrancelha.

Olhei para trás e Edward estava muito concentrado na conversa com Emmett.

-Eu já admiti que amo ele, mas ele não me ama Alice o que eu posso fazer? – sussurrei.

-Primeiro você já admitiu, mas ele não sabe. Segundo você podia deixar eu e a Rose ajudarmos e terceiro ele te ama.

- Ele não me ama Alice, já disse isso mil vezes – bufei, entrando na sala. A primeira aula era de História e nós 6 tínhamos a mesma aula – imagina se eu conto para ele que o amo e nossa amizade acaba? Eu morro.

Ela bufou e sentou-se à mesa que ela sempre dividia com Jasper e eu sentei na minha. Que raiva, porque tudo tinha que ser complicado para mim? Eu o amava, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo e porque um simples desejo não podia se tornar realidade?

-Atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Edward falou sentando ao meu lado, eu sorri.

-Claro que não – ele me olhou verificando.

-O que houve? – estava preocupado.

-Edward não é nada. Apenas coisas de mulheres – sorri e abri meu caderno.

-Bella – virei para encarar um par de olhos aflitos – você está triste, me conta.

-Não é tristeza, só pensando em como farei a Rose admitir que ama o Emm, porque ele já admitiu – sorri, feliz em mudar o rumo da conversa. Não era uma mentira, só omiti a real resposta.

-O Emmett me contou, mas... – Edward não pode dizer mais nada, pois o sinal bateu e o professor entrou na sala começando a passar matéria.

Durante a aula, senti Edward me fritando diversas vezes e sabia muito bem que ele não tinha engolido minha história, o pior que mais tarde ele ia me perguntar. Íamos sozinhos a nossa clareira. Merda.

"Vai ter que me contar" foi o que estava escrito no papel que Edward me passou.

Concordei com a cabeça. E agora o que ia inventar?

* * *

**N/A:** PIMPOOOOOLHASS *-* Eu fiquei tão feliz que vocês gostaram do primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic, mesmo estando bem triste por UEMV está acabando, você levantaram meu astral com as reviews *-----------------------* OBRIGADA AMORES (**L**

**Essa fic eu fiz pensando em duas músicas e são elas: You belong with me - Taylor Swift & Lucky - Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat.**

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**N.** - Não chore minha leitora linda, eu postarei na mesma frequência que a outra fic, ok? Beejo ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - Será na mesma frequência sim (: Eu sempre quis o emm como meu irmão e alice como melhor amiga, então é na minha fiz que isso acontece UASHAUSHU' a idéia veio da música you belong with me siiiim *-* eu sou viciada nessa música, no N/A estou explicando quais as músicas temas da minha fic. Beejo ;*_

_**Isa.C.** - OIIIE *-* fico MEEEGA feliz de vc gostar. Espero que continue lendo (: beejão ;*_

_**Bruna Watson** - eles ficaram juntos logos, porém com algumas dificuldades. Mas no final SEMPRE tem final feliz ;) beejo flor ;*_

_**Beells Swan** - OWWWN obrigada, espero que continue gostando, beejiinhos ;*_

_**Juh_dreams** - a última parte é do edward amiga :) AAAAAHHHHH É AMANHÃ OMEEEEEEE, estou surtando e estou com saudades *choro* beejo mana alice ;*_

_**CahBigaiski **- aaaaah vc gostou mesmo? morri UAHSUAHSUAHS OBRIGADA leitora linda do meu coração, espero que continue gostando. Beejo amor ;*_

_**JULIABLACK -** OIIIIIE FLOR, pode me chamar de amiga sim (: e não ligo para apelidos, eu adoro e sou daquelas que usa muuuitos apelidos ;) beejo amore ;*_

_**Bel **- amiga linda do meu coração, que saudades de falar com você. Eu estou mega atolada aqui em casa, essa semana é de provas e dia 30 se Deus me ajudar fico de férias, daí conversamos bastante, ok? Espero que continue lendo minha fic *-* beejo amor ;*_

* * *

É AMANHÃ MEEEEEUUUU DEUUUUS AMADO, eu estou tendo um ataque. Ainda ontem achei uma loja que tem muuuuuuuuita coisa do twilight, comprei um chaveiro PEEEERFEITO e minha blusa chegou.  
QUEEEM sabe por eu está feliz demais com lua nova e com as **reviews que minhas leitoras perfeitas** vão me mandar eu posto amanhã ou sábado ;)

DEEEEIXEEEEM REVIEWS? PLEEEEEASE *-*  
BEEJO ;*


	3. Poemas

Acabou a aula de história e senti meu rosto queimar, todos tinham saído da sala e enquanto eu arrumava meu material, Edward permaneceu sentado ao meu lado.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, você sabe muito bem que não consegue mentir para mim, alguma coisa está acontecendo – olhei para ele esforçando um sorriso e ele ergueu sua sobrancelha.

-Eu estou meio nervosa com o fato dos meus tios quererem que a Clara se mude para Forks, se ela vier, eu pulo de um penhasco – fiz uma cara de choro.

-Nunca mais volte a brincar assim Isabella – ele fez uma cara de bravo, que tive que rir.

-Desculpa, só foi força de expressão, mas Edward ela não pode vim – levantei, fui caminhando até a porta e Edward me seguiu.

-Você tem medo que ela faça o que? – Tinha medo dela querer me roubar você. Eu não podia dizer isso.

-Ela vai querer acabar com minha vida, você sabe que ela me odeia desde pequena. A Clara ia se dá super bem com a Lauren e com a Jéssica – fiz cara de nojo e ele riu.

-Esqueça dela e pensa na aula que terá agora – ele sorriu. Paramos na porta da minha próxima aula: Produção de texto. Eu desde pequena, sempre gostei de escrever, quando completei 11 anos ganhei da minha vó um caderno, que ela me dizia ser mágico. Num momento de tristeza eu o pegava e escrevia poesias, e como mágica aquele sentimento sumia, me deixando leve. Também era nele que escrevia poemas para o Edward, ele era meu confidente assim como a lua. Ninguém além da minha avó sabia da existência desse caderno.

-A melhor de todas – sorri também.

-Boa aula Bella – seu sorriso ficou triste.

-Boa aula – ele se aproximou me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, demorando mais que o necessário. Como eu queria que o significado disso fosse tristeza por se afastar de mim, quer dizer, podia ser isso, mas não da forma que eu queria. Cada vez que ele me tocava, sentia uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar.

Ele se virou caminhando pelo corredor, o vi se afastar até entrar na sua sala. Minha bochecha ainda latejava e se seu cheiro ainda permanecia comigo.

Entrei na sala e logo vi Alice sentada na nossa mesa, quando a mesma me viu abriu um sorriso enorme. Senti saudades dessa fadinha.

-Bella, temos que fazer compras hoje – eu sentei na cadeira – que tal depois da aula?

-Não dá Alice.

-AHHH, por quê? – ela fez cara de choro e eu ri.

-Tenho um compromisso, amiga. Outra hora a gente vai.

-Que compromisso é mais importante que sair com suas melhores amigas? – ele bateu na mesa com suas mãozinhas.

-Edward me chamou para ir à clareira – olhei para minhas mãos já sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-Está explicado – ela riu. O professor chegou à sala e não falamos mais nada.

Abri minha bolsa e peguei meu caderno da matéria para fazer anotações.

-Bella que poemas são esses? – olhei espantada para Alice e vi em suas mãos meu caderno de poemas. Merda.

-Alice, me devolve – tentei pegar de suas mãos, mas ela não deixava e tentou ler:

_"Seu olhar me transmite calma,  
__liberando sentimentos da minha alma"  
**(n/a: eu que escrevi ;)**_

-Alice para de ler – consegui pegar o caderno e joguei dentro da bolsa. Suspirei. Alice me olhava com um sorriso malicioso – O que foi?

-É para o Edward – arregalei os olhos – que lindo, Bella.

-Não é para ele – tentei mentir.

-Até parece que não – ela olhou para frente e viu que o professor estava escrevendo no quadro – eu sou sua amiga e é claro que não vou contar a ninguém, mas Bella, o Edward ia amar esses poemas.

-Não vou mostrar a ele, nunca – virei para frente irritada.

-Você quem sabe – ele virou para frente e olhei para ela do canto do olho – ele também tem a forma de se expressar e nunca te mostra. Vocês dois são iguais.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que ele tocava piano, mas sempre que pedia para ele tocar, ele fugia.

O professor pediu para escrever um conto, eu escrevi um sobre um vampiro que se apaixona por uma humana **(n/a: viva a tia Setph)**. Sempre amei inventar histórias de romance. Alice escreveu sobre uma garota que amava fazer compras – ninguém sabe quem era essa menina não é?

Bateu o sinal e fomos para o refeitório. Alice continuava com o um assunto irritante: meus poemas. Eles foram feitos para que ao invés de em um dia de tristeza eu brigasse com alguém que eu amasse, apenas para isso. O que mais me inspirava era Edward e a maioria dos poemas era feito para ele. Eu sempre os achei horríveis e com certeza se Edward os visse ia achar o mesmo, quer dizer se ia achar feio ou não, isso eu não sei, mas não ia correr o risco de ele não gostar e descobrir meu amor por ele.

Muitas pessoas que amam, acham que tem que namorar aquela pessoa, porém nem sempre precisa ser assim. Meu amor pelo Edward é diferente, o que me importa é está ao seu lado, o vendo feliz, desfrutando de sua companhia.

Um amor diferente? Eu sei.

Eu prefiro mil vezes está ao seu lado com uma melhor amiga, do que não poder está desfrutando de sua companhia, se quiser algo a mais que amizade. É claro que seria uma realização do mais lindo dos sonhos, mas se não acontecer, só peço a Deus que ele sempre esteja ao meu lado, mesmo tendo outra.

-Bella? Está escutando algo do que eu disse? – Alice me tirou dos meus dasvaneios.

-Desculpa, Alice – olhei para ela sorrindo, vendo seu biquinho de nervosa.

-Pensando em que? No Ed... – corri e tampei sua boca. Olhei para os lados e graças a Deus ninguém tinha ouvido a bocuda da fadinha.

-Será que pode guardar seus comentários para você?

-Você que me deixou nervosa – ela falou rindo. Alice, nervosa? Por pouco tempo.

-Onde a Rosalie está? – perguntei já nervosa. Estava sentindo tanta falta dela.

-Serve essa loira aqui? – Não precisava olhar para trás para saber a dona dessa voz de Barbie. Virei-me olhando para ela, que estava como antes, linda, loira e alta.

-ROSEEEEEE – não agüentei e gritei, abraçando minha amiga.

-BEEELLAAA – ela me abraçou e ficamos pulando igual duas loucas.

-Que saudades amiga – paramos de pular, ainda abraçadas. De relance vi Alice quase chorando. – Vem nos abraçar também Lice.

-Pensei que nunca iam chamar – ela correu e nos abraçou.

-Não sei como agüentei essas férias sem você Bella, ainda bem que Alice estava comigo, mas nada é bom sem o trio espuleta – eu ri.

-Espuleta? – todas nós rimos – Só você Rose.

-Amor – saímos do abraço e vi Emmett sorrindo para Rose.

-Amor? – Rose riu e eu acompanhei.

-Ahh Rose, você sabe... quer dizer... merda – falou a última parte num sussurro e vi Rose corar.

Alice olhou para mim e piscou. Emmett atrapalhado? Esse é nova.

-Emmett, estava é... com... saudades – ela conseguiu soltar e eu sorri, ela pelo menos conseguiu dar um passo a mais.

-Dá um abraço nela logo Emmett – dessa vez quem disse foi Edward. Ele foi para meu lado, me dando um beijo no rosto, fazendo com que eu corasse. Jasper, que chegou com ele, não tinha mudado nada também, os mesmos cabelos loiros e bonito como sempre. Ele me deu um abraço falando um "que saudades" e foi para o lado da Alice – Bella, vamos nos sentar e deixar os pombinhos matarem a saudade – ele piscou.

-Olha quem fala, até parece que você tem coragem de se...

-Vêm – Edward me puxou, pegamos nosso lanche e fomos até uma mesa vaga. Sentamos e logo atrás vieram Alice e Jasper. Alice sentou do meu lado e Jasper do seu lado.

Jéssica, Lauren e o grupinho dos "populares" estavam sentados na mesa ao lado da nossa e assim que sentei, senti alguns olhares. Essas duas tinham que sempre estarem de olho no Edward? Não vêem que ele não as suporta? Irritantes.

-O que o Emmett ia falar? – perguntei e Edward deu de ombros.

-Bella, vai lá para casa hoje? – Alice perguntou sorridente.

-Não sei Alice – mordi um pedaço da minha maça.

-AAAH Bella, para de graça. Podemos ver um filme, passar umas maquiagens, colocar umas roupas, fofocar e...

-Caramba Alice, porque não fala, Bella vai lá em casa para eu te fazer de Barbie? – Edward disse, fazendo eu e Jasper ri.

-Chato – ela disse e depois olhou para mim fazendo biquinho e novamente não agüentei. Alice e seus poderes.

-Ok, eu vou – bufei. Escutei o riso de Edward e Jasper.

-Só depois do nosso passeio – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

-Segredinhos Edward? – Jasper falou com um sorriso malicioso – Bellinha, Bellinha toma cuidado – piscou para mim.

-Pode deixar – rimos.

Rosalie e Emmett chegaram e sentaram-se à mesa, com suas bandejas.

-Edward me responde uma pergunta? – Alice falou com uma cara que me deu medo. Parecia está aprontando alguma coisa. Sabe quando você sente um frio na espinha, parecendo que o que foi falado foi diretamente para você e que não vai prestar? Então, estou sentindo isso.

-Claro mana – Edward disse despreocupado, dando uma mordida em sua pizza.

-O que diria se alguém lhe escrevesse poemas? – eu estava comendo um pedaço de maça que na hora que escutei o comentário da Alice, entalou na minha garganta, me fazendo tossir.

-Você está bem, Bells? – Edward falou preocupado, me dando um copo de água que bebi imediatamente.

-Agora sim – lancei um olhar de ameaça para Alice, que nem se importou.

-Então mano, qual sua resposta? – Cerrei meus dentes, para não berrar. Alice ia me pagar, á se ia. Rosalie olhou para mim, com aquele olhar: _Tem fofoca na área e eu não estou sabendo._

-Eu ia adorar, ainda mais sendo de alguém que amasse – foi impressão minha ou não hora que ele disse "_alguém que amasse"_, ele olhou para mim?

-Muito bom saber isso – ela sorriu e olhou para mim. Devolvi o olhar, mas ele era de quem estava preste a pular da cadeira e matar alguém, chamada Alice Cullen.

-Você perguntou isso por quê? – Ele olhou para Alice sorrindo.

-Por nada querido irmão, apenas curiosidade – sem pensar, bati meu punho já fechado na mesa – Bella, você está bem?

Cínica, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh eu mato essa baixinha.

-Claro _amiga_ – falei bem pausadamente a última palavra.

-Que bom – ela riu. – Emmett, mais tarde a Bella vai lá para casa, você vai também não é?

-Rose, você vai? – Meu irmão perguntou.

-Sim – ela sorriu apaixonadamente.

-Então vou sim anã – ele disse tranquilamente e Alice bufou, fazendo todos rirem, menos Emmett que tinha uma cara de: _o que houve?_ Ele sempre chamava Alice assim, por sua altura, ela era bem mais baixa que a maioria dos adolescentes.

-Anã é sua vovozinha – Alice disse.

-Eiiii, a vó dele é minha também – falei.

-Desculpa então – ela mordeu a boca, pensando – anã é sua... sua... sua... cara.

Todos riram, quer dizer nós rimos porque Emmett relinchou. A risada do Emm era um escândalo.

-Precisa melhorar suas piadinhas, Lice – Edward falou ainda rindo.

-Me deixem em paz – ela cruzou os braços nervosa. Olhei para ela e silabei 'Você ainda vai me pagar' ela caiu na risada.

-Você é louca, estava nervosa e agora está rindo? – Jasper disse.

-Nossa Jazz – ela olhou para mim e riu de novo – é que lembrei de uma piada que me contaram.

Bufei e escutei o sinal bater. Mais duas aulas e teria o Edward só para mim. Mesmo que não fosse da forma que eu queria.

Todos levantaram e foram andando rindo para suas respectivas salas, Edward e eu tínhamos a mesma aula: Biologia. Acabou a aula e ele me acompanhou até meu carro.

-Vamos no meu carro, está bem?

-Ok – sorri.

-Teremos uma ótima tarde – ele acariciou meu rosto – senti sua falta.

-Eu também, Edward – corei.

-Você fica linda corada – eu olhei para ele corando mais ainda.

-Obrigada.

-Vamos logo que quero ir logo para a campina – ele se afastou entrando no seu volvo e eu no meu bebê.

Seria uma linda tarde, com certeza.

* * *

**N/A**: AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES *-* Me perdoem pela demora, ok? Estava atolada com minhas provas e hoje ainda estou resolvendo umas coisinhas aqui em casa dos meus documentos x; E também ainda estou me recuperando do último capítulo de _um edward em minha vida_ ;~ Prometo novo post está recuperada e falar mais do que já falo UAHSAUSHAUS'.

EU VI LUA NOVA, EU VI LUA NOVA o/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH PERFEITO, ainda to surda e muda de tanto que gritei UAHSUAHSAUS' x; chorei tanto e até minha amiga que não gosta de twilight chorou ;p Quem quiser saber do que eu achei de cada parte, tudo que gostei e as partes que não gostei, **entra no meu blog** que ta tudo escrito lá ;)

**pedido de desculpas**: amores, por favor me desculpem por não devolver as reviews hoje, mas como já disse ainda estou enrolada aqui em casa s; Próximo post, volta tudo ao normal. Porém MEGA OBRIGADA POR TUDO, cada palavrinha linda e maravilhosa, amo vocês (**L**

**BEEEEEJOOOO ;***


	4. Mudanças de plano

O assunto do Emmett por todo o caminho até em casa era Rosalie. Ela é linda, inteligente, engraçada e blá blá blá. Será que todos podem encontrar sua alma gêmea, menos eu? Que vida injusta.

-Emmett – eu disse – já entendi. Rosalie é perfeita.

-Mais do que isso, mana – ele suspirou.

-Fico feliz – era verdade. Suspirei.

-Sua cara demonstra isso mesmo – ele riu.

Olhei para o espelho retrovisor e apertei mais o volante que preciso.

-Meu amor – ele suspirou pesadamente – ele te ama.

-OK – gritei. Ele não cansava de me falar isso? Quer dizer, todo mundo não se cansava? Grandes amigos eu tenho.

Passaram-se alguns segundo e um silêncio insuportável inundou o carro. Sempre gostei de falar muito, mas não queria falar no Edward com meu irmão e era somente nisso que eu estava pensando no momento.

-Aonde você vai com o Edward depois da aula, Bells? – Emmett quebrou o silêncio – A Alice disse que você não podia ir com ela no shopping.

-Na campina – sorri enfim.

-Quem deixou? – olhei-o assustada por seu tom nervoso.

-Você há um minuto atrás disse que ele me amava e agora não quer que eu saia com ele?

-Ele te ama, mas isso não significa que eu vou deixá-la sair com um homem, sozinha e sabe se lá para onde – ele bufou.

-É do Edward que estamos falando.

-Não importa. Ele pode ser virgem, mas é homem.

-EMMETT – gritei. Já estava dentro da garagem, estacionei o carro e sai o mais rápido possível do carro, indo direto para dentro de casa.

Tudo bem estava feliz de saber isso, mas não queria escutar do meu irmão tal confisão.

Edward já havia namorado uma menina há um tempo atrás, porém logo depois que um dia que estávamos nós três na casa dele, ela me chamou de vaca, porque? Nem eu mesmo sei, mas o que é importante é que no mesmo instante o Edward terminou o namoro com ela. Tentei fazê-lo voltar atrás, mas nada do que eu falava o fazia mudar de idéia. Edward me disse: "Quem falar mal de você, deve morrer. Eu apenas terminei o namoro que não me importava, isso foi melhor do que morrer não acha?"

Hilário? Eu sei.

Esse é o homem que eu amo. Edward Cullen.

POV EDWARD

Dirigi até a casa da Bella, _minha Bella_. Sim, eu a amo minha melhor amiga; desde aquela linda tarde em que a vi, com as bochechinhas vermelhas de tanto chorar, com seus cabelos castanhos presos em duas maria chiquinha e seus olhos – ah aqueles olhos – pelo qual me apaixonei, no mesmo instante, pareciam chocolates.

Porque nunca a disse que a amava? Por medo. Imagina se eu me declarasse e ela não me amasse? E pior, ela se afastasse? Morria.

Eu a amo com todas as forças da minha aula, mas não suportaria sua ausência. Eu tenho que agüentar todas as vezes que eu a vejo, não a agarrar e beijar aquela sua boca linda.

Finalmente ela voltou da viagem de férias, que para mim passou como uma eternidade. Ia aproveitar todos os momentos ao seu lado e como havia prometido – vou conquistá-la.

Alice foi para a casa da Rose, então pude ir direto para a casa da Bella, assim mais rápido ficaríamos sozinhos.

Estacionei o carro em frente a sua casa e escutei seu grito.

-EMMETT – com aquela voz de anjo. Sorri caminhando para sua porta, que antes de poder bater, foi aberta.

-Oie – disse Bella. – Entra – ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para dentro.

-Que grito foi esse? – perguntei sentando no sofá.

-Ignora – disse irritada sentando ao meu lado.

-A Bella é muito inocente – escutei a voz do Emmett e o vi subindo as escadas.

-Cala a boca, idiota – ela gritou. Cai na risada. – O que foi?

-Você está mesmo nervosa – peguei na mão dela – o que quer que tenha te falado, com certeza foi uma idiotice, algo sem importância.

Ela pareceu pensar nisso por algum tempo e relaxou. Olhou para nossas mãos juntas e voltou a me olhar nos olhos sorrindo.

-Só você para me acalmar – eu sorri.

-Faço o que posso – meu sorriso aumentou mais ainda e ela gargalhou.

-Nem um pouco convencido – ela me deu um tapa no braço de brincadeira e só agora percebi que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas ainda, nos soltamos rapidamente. Eu corei e tenho certeza mesmo sem olhar que não fui o único.

-Er... cadê todo mundo? – tentei quebrar o silêncio, ainda envergonhado.

-Meus pais saíram e Emmett e Sophia...

-EDWARD – escutei um gritinho e só vi quem era, quando um pinguinho de gente pulou no meu colo.

-Sophia – sorri e a abracei.

-Você é malvado Ed – ela fez biquinho, fingindo chorar. Eu ri.

-Bells, essa menina é um clone da Alice – ela riu e me virei para encarar Sophia – o que eu fiz, carinho?

-To de mal – ela cruzou os braços – não veio me visitar de manhã.

-Desculpa Sophia, mas acordei meio tarde hoje – passei a mão no meu cabelo.

-Amore mio, eu e o Edward vamos dar uma volta, depois ele brinca com você – Bella disse pegando sua irmã do meu colo e colocando no seu, rindo. Sophia soltou uma risada e ficou mexendo no cabelo da minha amada.

-Maninha, quero ir ao parque – ela virou-se para mim, com os olhinhos brilhando. E como a Alice, isso era sinal de que ela queria pedir algo – Ed, vamos?

-Carinho, eu vou levar sua irmã em um lugar especial – sorri para Bella e a mesma corou me dando um sorriso tímido.

-Eu quero os dois – Sophia disse vermelha de nervoso. Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão teimoso? Se não fosse pela mesma cor dos olhos da Bella e seu cabelo, seria mesmo clone da Alice.

Olhei para Bella e ela sorriu desistindo.

-Alice - dissemos em uníssono.

-Amanhã quero ir ao shopping com a Licinha – Sophia disse e nós rimos.

-Você venceu sua chata, mas antes vamos almoçar – disse Bella. Ela se levantou após depositar um beijo na testa de sua irmã e a colocou do meu lado, e foi para a cozinha.

Fiquei a olhando se afastar. Eu preciso tomar coragem e dizê-la que a amo, quer dizer, eu não a amo, pois é algo _mais_ forte que isso.

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela está sem ninguém. Preferência dela, claro. Quantas vezes eu vejo os homens daquela escola a olhando de um modo que não é preciso ler sua mente para entender... desejo. Posso fazer uma lista de todos que a querem como namorada, mas até hoje ela nunca namorou.

Já eu...

Se pudesse voltar atrás, nunca teria namorado. Danielle era seu nome, nós começamos a namorar quando tínhamos 15 anos. Ela sempre dava em cima de mim na escola e eu achei que se a namorasse a Bella ia ficar com ciúmes, mas depois que ela disse que a Bella era uma vaca, acabei com a mentira.

Fui tirado das minhas lembranças com a voz da Sophia.

-Ed? – perguntou Sophia.

-Diga – sorri para ela.

-Porque você não é namorado da minha irmã? – Congelei e meu sorriso se quebrou.

-O... que? – Disse engasgado.

-Eu já percebi Ed, você gosta da Bells – ela abriu um sorriso gigante e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Shiiiii – fiz para ela com o dedo na boca e ela soltou uma risada.

-O que houve? – Bella gritou da cozinha e eu olhei rindo para Sophia.

-Nada não – respondi, sorrindo.

Bella fez um macarrão ao molho branco e eu a ajudei a arrumar a mesa. Eu, Bella, Sophia e Emmett que almoçamos e como sempre Emmett tinha que soltar suas piadinhas, ainda mais depois de saber pela Sophia que íamos ao parque nós três.

-Cuidado para não esquecerem a Sophia, ok? – ele riu e olhei para Bella que estava vermelha de raiva – De tanto que vocês se olham é capaz de nem a verem quando forem embora.

-Edward, acho melhor ligar para a Rosalie e avisá-la que o Emmett não vai à sua casa – Bella me disse ainda com raiva.

-Mas porque não vou? – Emmett perguntou coçando a cabeça, confuso. Era mesmo um idiota.

-Porque você vai morrer – Bella levantou e se eu não a tivesse segurado, ela estaria em cima dele.

-Quanta agressividade Bells – disse Emmett possivelmente chateado, por sua voz. Não estava prestando atenção nele e sim na Bells, porque ela tinha ficado tão nervosa com esse comentário?

Ela nunca ia me amar como eu queria. Essa era a verdade.

-Calma – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se endireitou ainda nos meus braços e apontou o dedo para Emmett.

-Pense antes de falar – ela saiu dos meus braços e esticou a mão para Sophia – vamos amor?

-Sim – Sophia sorriu e segurou na mão da Bella, que começou a andar em direção a porta e me puxou no caminho.

-Bella? – Escutei a voz do Emmett, quando Bella fechou da porta.

Confusão. Isso era o que eu estava sentindo.

Será que ela estava tão irritada por Emmett ter falado a verdade? Eu sempre olhava para ela apaixonado, mas será que ela também me olhava assim?

Ia descobrir.

POV BELLA

Aquele brutamontes ia me pagar. Por um instante o Edward não percebe que o amo, graças a Deus que ele não entendeu.

Eu devia querer matar a Sophia também, mas quando vi aqueles pequenos brilhando, não resisti e acabei fazendo o que ela queria, quer dizer eu e Edward. Pensando por um lado eu não tinha motivos para ficar com raiva, eu estava com Edward não estava?

Fomos até a praça perto de casa com Sophia entre nós dois, e não era só ela que estava feliz.

-Me da a mão Bella – Sophia pediu rindo da minha cara. Desde que saímos de casa eu estava tão nervosa que sai de braços cruzados, uma típica criança emburrada.

-Chata – mostrei a língua para ela e Edward riu. Dei minha mão e minha irmãzinha a pegou sorridente.

-Agora você Ed – ele deu a mão para ela na hora – ebá.

Eu e Edward ficávamos puxando ela para o alto quando tinha alguma calçada e a balançávamos.

-Eu amo vocês – ela disse quando chegamos à praça, antes de sair correndo e sentar no balanço, como sempre toda sorridente.

-Não sei como agüenta ela – disse para Edward. Fui andando para um banco e ele me seguiu.

-Ninguém é mais irritante que você – virei e o encarei. Ele estava sorrindo.

-Eu estou muito magoada Edward Cullen – fiz uma cara de choro e sua reação foi à mesma que eu sabia que seria, de arrependimento.

-Bella, você sabe que é brinca... – cai na risada e o abracei.

-Eu nunca ficaria chateada com você – eu percebi que ele tinha ficado rígido e comecei a corar.

Muito rapidamente tentei me afastar, mas antes que eu pudesse sair do abraço ele me segurou e foi minha vez de ficar rígida. Não demorou muito para que eu correspondesse. Era... era... perfeito, ele tinha um cheiro doce, um perfume como de rosas, simplesmente delicioso.

-Eu... gosto de te abraçar – ele disse pausadamente e eu o olhei, e vi um sorriso tímido estampado do rosto.

-Eu também – abaixei o rosto, percebendo que já estava corando, porém não pude deixar de sorrir.

Senti seus braços se apertarem mais na minha cintura, ele colocou o nariz em meus cabelos e inspirou. Era tão bom quando ele fazia isso, me sentia tão... _amada_.

-Bellaaaaaaa – escutei o grito da Sophia chorosa e me separei espantada de Edward, olhei em volta e vi Sophia sentada no chão chorando, no mesmo minuto corri e abaixei ao seu lado.

-O que te aconteceu? – olhei para seu corpo e não vi nenhum machucado.

-Aquela menina roubou minha pedra – Sophia apontava para uma menina toda de rosa com um rosto mega enfeitado. Diria que era a copia da Jéssica, a típica patricinha.

-Eu vou pegar – levantei, mas me deparei com um menininho que não parecia muito mais velho que Sophia, tinha os cabelos pretos e meio embaraçado. Em sua mão tinha uma pedra. Sorri me lembrando.

-Sua pedrinha – o menino disse para minha irmã com uma voz super delicada.

-Obrigada – Sophia pegou a pedra e a vi corando. O menino se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu correndo.

-Essas crianças, – me virei e vi Edward rindo – tenho que aprovar primeiro.

-Eu também – abaixei ao seu lado e tirei as lágrimas do seu rosto – não chora mais, ok?

-Ok – falou ela manhosa. Pegou sua pedrinha e voltou a brincar sorridente.

Fui para perto de Edward e ele me olhava curioso.

-O que foi?

-Não se lembrou de nada? – ele pegou minha mão e ficou brincando com meus dedos.

-Nunca ia me esquecer, mas não imaginei que você também ia se lembrar.

-Nunca ia me esquecer – ele repetiu minhas falas, olhei para meus pés, mas ele rapidamente levantou meu rosto para me encarar – nunca vou esquecer.

Meu coração começou a bater muito forte. Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito em mim que nunca ninguém poderia descrever, como magia. Se ele soubesse...

Eu mergulhei naquele par de olhos verdes e de repente uma bola atingiu minha cabeça.

-AIIIIII – gritei passando a mão na cabeça e escutei a risada do Edward – onde está a graça? **(n/a: alô graça AUSHAUHS' p.s: piada interna ;p )**

-Des... culpa... mas... – digamos que ele não falou nada, só riu.

-EDWARD – gritei e comecei a bater nele, mas quanto mais batia mais ele ria – PAAARAA.

-Be...lla – ele falou rindo e saiu correndo. De novo tive um ataque infantil e corri atrás dele rindo também. Esse homem é impossível, a única pessoa que consegue fazer eu esquecer da raiva.

Edward foi correndo para perto das gangorras que já não tinham ninguém.

De uma hora para outra Edward parou e se virou, só que eu não consegui parar antes de bater de frente com ele, fazendo nós dois caírmos no chão. O problema é que, ele caiu em cima de mim.

Eu com certeza devia está muito vermelha, ainda mais porque, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

Olhei para seus olhos e eles demonstravam... desejo? Eu só podia está louca, porque os únicos olhos que nessa hora iam demonstrar esse sentimento seriam os meus.

Minha cabeça estava gritando perigo, coisa que é verdade. Porque a boca dele estava a milímetros da minha e uma vontade louca me invadiu... eu precisava daquela boca.

* * *

**N/A:** NÃÃÃÃÃO ME MATEM x; DEEEEESCULPA a demora, de verdade eu não fiz por mal. Mas estou passando por umas coisas do coração e minha inspiração foi para a lua ;~ Vocês me perdoam não é? (:  
Não me matem again pelo final, eu sei que eu tenho essa mania de terminar na melhor parte, mas vamos lá é sempre bom o suspense UAHSAUSHAUSHAUS' ;p

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS.**

_**Bruna Watson** - alice sempre atrapalha, mas sempre ajuda tbm e é por isso que amo ela o/ Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic *-------------* beejo ;*_

_**CahBigaiski **- aaah eu to meio triste porque ela terminou, mas tem essa história aqui tbm. Espero que goste tbm (: beeeejinhos ;*_

_**Jujuh Cullen** - obrigada (: tomara que goste desse tbm :D beejo ;*_

_**N.** - temos mesmo, mas o que seria nossa vida sem uma alice? ;p AUSHAUSHAUS beejinhos ;*_

_**Juhtwilife** - caaalma amiga, agora eu postei. Eu vou tentar não demorar mais, porém vou indicar suas indicações UAHSAUHSAUHSU ;p beejo amor (L ;*_

_**May Pattz** - desculpa a demora, agora eu poste *-----* beejo ;*_

_**juliablack **- isso merece comemoração e olha mais aqui embaixo ;) beeeeejo ;*_

* * *

Preciso dar os parabéns para a **juliablack**, ela passou no vestibular, PAAAAAAAARAAAAABÉNSSS FLOR *--------------------------*

Também quero fazer uma propaganda. Minha amiga juliana abriu uma conta aqui e está fazendo uma votação das melhores fanfic portuguesas. E geeeente é a primeira vez que fazem isso e por ela ser minha MELHOR amiga eu não podia deixar de comentar aqui (: ela está aqui como **Juhtwilife.**  
Eu participo da equipe do site e gostaria muito que se pudessem visitassem ele (: www . mytwilife . webs . com (só juntar tudo)

Entrem no link: w w w . fanfiction. net/ s/ 5569572/ 1/ Indicacoes (só juntar tudo)

A indicações foi encerrada, mas logo as fanfic que já foram indicadas entraram em votação e a minha fanfic *Um Edward em minha vida* está em votação (: se puderem votar em mim eu ficarei MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO agradecida.

**VOTEEEEEEM EM MIMMM *------*  
**

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHAS REVIEWS, OK? *----------------------*  
BEEJO AMORES ;***


	5. Dia estranho

Beijá-lo. Sim, era o que eu mais queria naquele momento.  
Olhei para sua boca e esse desejo aumentou. Fiquei como estava e percebi que Edward estava se aproximando de mim, suas mãos estavam apoiadas no chão, não fazendo seu peso me tomar, porém nossos corpos estavam muito próximos.

Eu ia beijar meu melhor amigo, meu amor. Queria tanto sentir seu gosto...

-Bella, Edward vocês estão bem? – não acredito nisso. Quando eu crio coragem de fazer algo que está totalmente errado, alguém atrapalha? Só pode ser azar mesmo.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou me ajudando a fazer. Quando fiquei em pé, vi Alice e Jasper parados perto de nós.

Que vergonha. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

-Estamos bem e pelo jeito vocês também não? – disse Edward. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Alice ficou corada e Jasper também? O que estava acontecendo ali? Espera um pouco, a boca dos dois estavam vermelhas e estavam corados com o comentário do Edward, então...

-Eu não acredito nisso, vocês estavam se beijando? – cai na risada e Edward se juntou a mim.

-Quando a gente estava correndo eu os vi atrás da árvore se beijando no maior amasso, acredita Bells? – Disse Edward ainda rindo. Como queria que tivesse sido eu e ele.

-E você e a Bella? Vocês acham que eu não vi o que estava preste a acontecer? – Jasper disse com um sorriso maliciosa. Corei na hora e não tive a coragem de olhar para Edward, mas senti seu olhar em mim.

-Não interessa a vocês e não se esqueça Jasper Hale, Alice é minha irmã e se a fizer sofrer, você está morto – nessa hora vi um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Jasper.

-Pode deixar – Edward sorriu também. Alice continuava calada e eu também, olhei para ela e a mesma sorriu timidamente. Tínhamos muito que conversar.

-Vamos lá para casa? – Edward perguntou.

-SIIIIIIIMMM – Alice gritou e todos nós rimos. Alice não era daquelas que conseguia ficar envergonhada, nervosa ou triste por muito tempo.

-Vou pegar Sophia e já vamos – disse e fui atrás da Sophia que estava conversando com o menino da pedra, sorri com isso. Ela era mesmo minha irmã, só espero que a história dela seja mais feliz, que ele a ame mais que amiga.

-Amor, vamos embora? – perguntei e um bico de formou em sua boca de criança.  
-Agora não Bells – ela olhou o menininho e ele pareceu ficar triste.

-Como é seu nome criança? – perguntei.

-Pablo – ele sorriu.

-O que acha de pedir para sua mãe para ir à nossa casa amanha para brincar com a Sophia?

-Adorei a idéia, tia – disse com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu vou te mostrar o quarto do meu irmão urso, tem um monte de coisa legal – Sophia falou sorridente.

-Vai ser muito legal – Pablo disse.

-Então está combinado. Diz a sua mãe que nós moramos da segunda casa depois daquelas árvores ali, numa casa verde **(n/a: amo verde O/ )** – mostrei a árvore e ele afirmou.

-Então até amanhã Sophia – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela – tchau irmã da princesa - disse e saiu correndo para uma mulher, com certeza sua mãe. Sorri para ela e a mesma devolveu o sorriso.

-Princesa é? – ri e Sophia levantou correndo indo até onde Edward estava.

-Vamos? – Edward perguntou e logo depois pegou Sophia no colo.

-Sim, mas onde foram Alice e Jasper? – olhei para os lados e não os vi em lugar nenhum.

-Eles estavam envergonhados demais e decidiram nos esperar lá em casa. A Rose já está lá e com certeza Emmett também – sorri.

Nós fomos caminhando para casa dele em silêncio. Eu que não ia quebrar o silêncio. Estava mais do que constrangida. Diversas vezes senti seu olhar em mim, mas não conseguia devolver o olhar. O que tinha acontecido? Por um momento pensei que ele também quisesse aquele beijo.

Chegamos em sua casa e assim que abri a porta deparei com a cena que jamais poderia esquecer: Rosalie estava sentada no sofá com um sorriso ao lado de Emmett que estava super velho, Alice estava pulando e batendo palminhas, com Jasper morrendo de rir.

-Eles estão namorando – disse Alice praticamente cantando.

-Como? – Edward perguntou rindo. Ele colocou Sophia no chão que correu para o colo da Rose.

-Rosinha você está namorando meu ursão? – Ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo loiro da Rose e ficou brincando com ele. Eu comecei a rir.

-Eu... eu... não sei – disse por fim e soltou um suspiro. Olhei de cara feia para Emmett e o mesmo abaixou o rosto constrangido.

Ela praticamente disse que queria que ele a pedisse em namoro e ele fica parado?

-Alguém me explica o que houve? – Disse.

-Eu e o Jasper assim que abrimos a porta nos deparamos com Emm e a Rose se beijando – ela caiu na risada depois e todos nós a acompanhamos, menos Emmett e Rosalie.

-Edward, pelo visto teremos outro casal na vizinhança – disse e Edward riu.

-Só falta a gente – disse Edward e Emmett pela primeira vez começou a rir, eu corei – quer dizer... é... você entendeu – ele passou a mão no cabelo, o desajeitando. Sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Emmett continuou com sua risada estrondosa, que logo foi acompanhada por todos.

-Estava com saudades disso – Alice disse sorrindo e se jogando no sofá entre Rose e Emmett. Sophia pulou para seu colo.

-Eu também – disse Rosalie – o que vocês acham de...

Nem precisava terminar de dizer. Todos nós corremos e nos abraçamos, pulando logo em seguida igual crianças.

-Estão me esmagando – gritou Sophia e caímos na risada. Saímos do abraço e sentamos nos sofá.

A casa dos Cullen era enorme. Alice e Edward moravam com seus pais Esme e Carlisle Cullen, que era o grande médico da cidade. Por esse motivo, eles eram bastante ricos. Edward e Alice, não ligavam para dinheiro, porém Alice era fanática por compras. As roupas que ela comprava, eu até hoje não entendia como cabiam em seu guarda-roupa.

Carlisle estava trabalhando e Esme tinha ido ao supermercado.

-O que faremos hoje? – Perguntou Rosalie de repente.

-Eu preciso ir para casa, tenho um trabalho muito importante para fazer e Bella preciso de sua ajuda. Só vou continuar no último ano se eu tirar nota boa nesse trabalho – resmungou Emmett.

-Eu? Chama o Edward ou o Jasper. Onde estão seus amigos numa hora dessa? – reclamei.

-Aaahh Bellinha, larga de ser chata. Eu preciso fazer uma história que envolva a segunda guerra mundial e quem nessa sala é ótima em escrever? – ele fez biquinho e eu cruzei meus braços balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Você é impossível – suspirei pesadamente – eu ajudo.

-Ebááá – gritou Emmett, nós rimos.

-Mais nós íamos fazer algo juntos. Tem tanto tempo que não saímos os seis – reclamou Alice com aquele biquinho que só ela sabia fazer.

-E eu? – disse Sophia emburrada. Sua voz estava muito baixa e logo após falar esfregou os olhos com suas mãozinhas, com certeza com sono.

-Você também amorinha – disse Alice apertando suas bochechas.

-Mas você está com sono, então vamos para casa – levantei e a peguei no colo – amanhã ou outro dia a gente sai, Lice.

-Ok – disse emburrada. Sorri.

-Então até mais pessoal – disse e me virei para Edward – tchau.

-Até depois, Bells – disse com meu sorriso torto. _Meu _sorriso. Quem dera.

-Emmett anda logo – ele estava olhando para Rosalie tristemente, não querendo sair dali.

-Depois eu te ligo, ok? – Disse para ela.

-Eu espero – suspirou Rose. Ele depositou um beijo em seu rosto e eu dei um olhar de cúmplice para Alice, que me devolveu sorrindo.

Saímos da casa dos Cullen e chegamos rapidamente em casa, já que ela ficava do lado. Eu adorava isso, ainda mais pelo meu quarto ficar ao lado do Edward. Claro que eu não era do tipo que ficava espiando um homem enquanto ele trocava de roupa, mas não podia negar que já tinha o visto de toalha – suspirei.

-Suspiros, senhorita Bella – disse Emmett e Sophia riu.

-Me poupe de suas gracinhas – ele ria. Não por muito tempo. – Não esqueci do que vi.

Pisquei sorridente e ele me deu um sorriso envergonhado.

-Quero saber de tudo depois – entrei em casa sem esperar resposta.

Ajudei Emmett a fazer seu trabalho pelo resto da tarde. Acho que se não fosse por mim, Emmett não seria nada. Não estava sendo convencida, apenas realista.

Cansada corri para meu quarto e pesadamente cai na cama. Não passava das 20:00 e estava cansada a beça. Era bom voltar à rotina de antes. Realmente senti saudade dos meus amigos nessas férias.

Achei melhor tomar um banho e ir dormir, se não, com certeza não acordaria a tempo amanhã. Quando levantei da cama sem muita vontade, senti uma vontade imensa de olhar para o quarto do Edward e assim que me virei, o vi.

Ele ainda estava me encarando com um sorriso lindo. Meu sorriso torto.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Edward abriu a porta e foi para sua sacada. Fiz o mesmo.

-Olá princesinha – ele apoiou seus braços na grade – está com sono.

Acenti.

-Não imagina como estou cansada. O trabalho do Emmett acabou comigo.

-Então é melhor deixá-la dormir.

Ele sorriu. Algo me disse que seu sorriso demonstrou tristeza.

Uma idéia veio na minha cabeça.

-Você...não...quer...sei lá – parei.

-Diga Bella – ele riu.

-Quer ficar comigo até eu dormir? – olhei para baixo envergonhada e não escutei nada vindo dele.

Levantei meu olhar e o vi sorrindo. Ele tinha um sorriso de felicidade. O conhecia bastante tempo para saber o que cada sorriso dizia.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou.

-Claro – disse alto demais. Senti minhas bochechas muito vermelhas.

-Então ai vou eu – ri.

Nossa sacada não ficava muito longe da outra. Desde pequenos eu e ele íamos para o quarto do outro, ainda mais porque tinha uma árvore no meio. Nessa mesma árvore tinha nosso nome gravado nela no meio de um coração. Tudo bem, coisa de criança, mas fala sério, nós tínhamos 8 anos.

Edward entrou no meu quarto com um sorriso de criança que tinha acabado de fazer arte. Uma das coisas que eu amava nele. Não importa a idade, sempre tinha uma criança dentro dele.

-Não acredito que ainda fazemos isso – disse sentando na minha cama. Deitei do lado dele.

-Nem eu – ri.

Ele deitou um pouco e apoiou o cotovelo na cama para me encarar, com a outra mão tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Fazendo-me arrepiar.

Edward não disse nada, apenas ficou me encarando e sorrindo como um bobo.

-Que cara é essa? – ele riu.

-A única que eu tenho.

Cai na risada e ele me acompanhou, sentando-se direito. Droga, não era isso que eu queria.

-Suas piadas estão ótimas – disse sarcasticamente.

-Você riu – rolei meus olhos.

-Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

-Ok.

Peguei minha roupa e fui para o banheiro. Ao contrário de Sophia e Emmett, eu tinha meu prórpio banheiro. Coisa que deixava Emmett irritado, mas ele nem tinha do que reclamar, pois só dividia o banheiro com Sophia.

Lavei meus cabelos com meu xampu preferido, de morango e finalmente quando acabei fui colocar meu pijama. Que agora mais acordada vi o que tinha pegado. Merda.

Era uma camisola. Merda, merda, merda, mil vezes droga. Eu juro que não tinha percebido. O pior é que ela era toda de moranguinho. Essa era boa. Edward ia rir da minha cara até o fim dos tempos.

Respirei fundo e resolvi sair do banheiro. Já sentia minhas bochechas vermelhas.

POV EDWARD

Essa tarde tinha sido muito esquisita.

Ainda não podia acreditar que eu quase beijei a Bella, só que não era só isso que não saia da minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza do que tinha visto. Desejo. Desejo em seus olhos. Ela parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Se não fosse a Alice o Jasper, íamos ter nos beijado. O problema era que eu não podia ter certeza se ela queria tanto quanto eu e se ela se afastasse de mim se tivesse acontecido? Eu morreria. Era melhor ficar como estava.

Eu aqui no quarto do amor da minha vida, sentando na sua cama, olhando suas fotos, seus livros. Como me sentia bem. Ainda mais que Bella que havia pedido para ficar ali. Mesmo ela não sentindo o mesmo que eu era bom saber que ela me amava. Mesmo que como amigo.

Escutei Bella abrindo a porta e algo me dizia para me preparar, mas porque...

Arfei.

Bella tinha saído do banheiro com uma camisola que mesmo sendo de moranguinho contornada bem suas curvas. Seus cabelos estavam molhados deixando-a mais linda. Vê-la desse jeito, me dava uma vontade louca de beijá-la. Uma vontade maior da que eu senti nesta tarde. Vi suas bochechas corarem, em fazendo a desejar mais ainda.

-Er...eu acho melhor trocar de roupa – ela olhou para baixo – eu não percebi o que tinha pegado.

-Não – falei alto demais, me fazendo corar – quer dizer, não liga para isso.

Ela olhou para mim, com vergonha e depois sorriu. Suspirei.

Enquanto ela vinha sentar na cama, vi tudo em câmera lenta. Meu Deus como ela é linda. Como queria senti-la em meus braços, saber que ela é minha. Como a amo.

Bella sentou ao meu lado e senti o perfume de seus cabelos, morango. Sorri.

-O que foi? – me perguntou. Olhei para seu lindo rosto e ela tinha uma expressão de confusa.

-Adoro esse cheiro – me aproximei e peguei uma mecha de seus cabelos para poder sentir o cheiro melhor. Senti-a tremer.

-Você está bem?

-Sim – ela sussurrou e logo depois abriu a boca demonstrando sono.

-Melhor você dormir.

Ela fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e deitou na cama. Peguei a coberta e coloquei em cima dela.

-Obrigada.

-Nada princesa – sorri. Eu tinha que ir, mas não queria sair de perto dela.

-Se quiser pode deitar do meu lado – disse ela, com seus olhos fechados.

Eu fiz que ela tinha dito. Calmamente deitei ao seu lado e fiquei acariciando seu rosto, ela sorriu.  
Nunca a deixava me escutar tocando piano, com medo dela não gostar. Tinha escrito tantas melodias para ela, mas tinha uma em especial que eu adorava. Senti que ela devia conhecê-la e num impulso, comecei a cantarolá-la.

-Que música é essa? – perguntou minha musa praticamente adormecida, por seu tom de voz.

-Eu a fiz – disse num sussurro e vi que Bella já tinha dormido, pois não disse nada – para você – terminei a frase em seu ouvido.

Como previsto, ela tinha dormido. Deitei minha cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que ela e adormeci com um sorriso na boca.

* * *

**N/A:** AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES DO MEU CORAÇÃO, perdoa a demora viu? x; Como já expliquei tive uns problemas pessoais e não tinha inspiração ;~ Mas hoje minha nota será meia longa e gostaria que lessem por favor (:

Eu descobri que essa fanfic e a Um Edward em minha vida, foram **plagiadas**. E pior, ainda roubaram parte do meu perfil ;  
Não estou acreditando até agora que alguem pode ter feito isso, se gostava tanto porque não pediu para mim? Eu deixava postar. Tenho amigas que pediram e eu deixar 'arg ¬ Eu fico com raiva, cara ;

**Então amores, me ajudem a denunciar, ou algo do gênero?** O perfil da menina é: h t t p : / / fanfiction . nyah . com . b r/ yngrid (só juntar ;) **DENUNCIEM, please.**

**NOVA FANFIC.**

É isso mesmo *---* Eu escrevi uma pequena fanfic de natal, mas o papai noel chegou atrasado esse ano kk' Mas agora está postada, então vão lá ver o que acharam?

**Sinopse:** _Numa simples noite, eu pensava que tudo seria igual. Mas não imaginaria eu que por culpa de um anjo, meu sonho se tornaria real.  
_  
Digamos que quem gostou de Um Edward em minha vida, vai gostar *o* Então só ir no meu perfil (:

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS: _**Bruna Watson** - Ah amore, perdoa a demora x; Eles não se beijaram, mas calma que tem muita coisa pela frente kk' Emmett é mara, amo ele de paixão 3'_

_**Miih...Cullen** - Perdoa, perdoa x; Não teve beijo e demorei com o capítulo ;~ Desculpa? A Sophia é cópia da alice mesmo kk'_

_**CahBigaiski **- Não vai querer me matar pela demora néh x; Ahhh amo sua fanfic o/ ASASAUSHAUSA'_

_**Lyka Cullen** - Ah amor, obrigada *-*'_

_**Ri** - Perdoa a demora, viu flor? x; Postado (:_

_**Lariis star** - Postado *o_

_**juliablack** - Ah amor, perdoa perdoa x; Estava complicado poder passar aqui x; Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 3'_

_**N.** - Perdoa a demora x; E aah, sempre achei praças romanticas. E queria ter ficado pela primeira vez em uma, mas nen aconteceu como queria kk' Sophia é diva *O_

_**Juhtwilife **- AMIIIIGA LINDA *-* postado, love love 3'_

_**-TT Cullen Black-** - LEITORA NOVA o/ seja bem vinda e perdoa a demora x;_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - Me ensina suas piadas? Estou necessitada kk' love love 3'_

_**Jujuh Cullen** - Desculpa a demora x; postado._

_**Juliie Salvatore Cullen** - AAAAH que lindo isso, cara. Eu tenho minha alice tbm, e tenhos três amigas que me chamam de alice kk' Falam que sou parecida pelo jeito o/ Eu só tenho a timidez da bella, tirando isso sou pura alice 3' PERFEITA? O/ cara roubaram ela x; mas obrigada *-*_

_**Annie S. Cullen -** Sua fanfic é aquela que uma menina encontra os cullen, mas tem um outro vampiro novo? Esqueci o nome x; MAAAAS obrigada por passar, sua visita é muito importante *-*'_

* * *

**DIVULGAÇÃO:**

Minha amiga Juliana montou a algum tempo uma votação das melhores fanfics e minha fic "Um Edward em Minha vida" está em votação.

**VOTEM EM MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM? *-***

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE**

AUSHAUSHASUHASUHASUHAS' **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese** *-*

h t t p : / / w w w . fa nfic tion . n et / s/55 6957 2/ 1 / Votacoes_ABERTAS **(só juntar ;)**

Amorinhas que amam minha fanfic, não esqueçam de votar por favor (:

AMO VOCÊS 3'  
Beeejos&queijos ;*


	6. Má notícia

POV BELLA

Edward. Edward. Edward. Sonho tão bom.

Eu aos poucos fui despertando do meu sono e bem alegre. Jurava que tinha dormido ao lado do Edward e que antes de dormir ele tinha dito que tinha feito uma música para mim. E que música. Uma melodia maravilhosa. Imagina sendo tocada em um piano.

Mexi-me e senti um braço na minha cintura. Abri meus olhos e o vi.

Edward Cullen estava na minha cama, dormindo lindamente e abraçado comigo. Sorri.

Olhei para o despertador e vi que faltava uma hora para nossa aula. Bastante tempo para ficar deslumbrada com seu rosto.

Ele é tão lindo.

Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Vi que ele estava usando uma calça de moletom branca com uma camiseta preta. Perfeito.

Minhas pernas estavam no meio das suas pernas e seus braços na minha cintura. Já imaginava a cor das minhas bochechas.

De repente percebi que Edward me olhava curioso.

-Bom dia Bella adormecida – corei.

-Bom dia – sussurrei.

Acho que Edward percebeu com a gente estava e calmamente se levantou. Senti um sentimento de perda, queria ficar com ele como estávamos. Olhei para ele envergonhada e ele estava vermelho. Quando percebeu meu olhar corou mais e passou as mãos no cabelo tentando ajeitá-lo.

-Melhor eu ir para meu quarto, me arrumar para a escola.

Não disse nada e ele foi em direção a minha sacada.

-Obrigada – disse.

Ele virou para me encarar e sorriu como um anjo.

-Não precisa agradecer. Eu gostei de dormir aqui.

Antes de ele virar piscou para mim. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada e quando a levantei ele já tinha sumido.

Eu não acredito no que tinha acontecido.

Eu só podia está sonhando. Edward Cullen dormiu no meu quarto e ainda por cima disse que tinha gostado? Meu Deus eu estou sonhando?

Corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho e estava certa, nada pode estragar meu dia.

-O que está me dizendo? – gritei para meu pai. Logo depois que coloquei minha camiseta preferida - azul com rendinha branca - e minha calça jeans branca, corri para tomar meu café e meu pai, com um sorriso no rosto, me deu a pior notícia que poderia se dar. Acabando com a felicidade do meu dia.

-Isso mesmo que escutou querida, sua prima Clara está vindo morar com a gente.

-AAAAHHH – gritei e corri para abraçar o Emmett, que estava com uma cara pior que a minha no pé da escada – eles querem acabar com nosso sossego.

-Vamos dar a volta por cima, maninha – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Querem parar de drama? – minha mãe disse – você gostou da idéia não é Sophia?

Assim que escutei isso, me separei do Emmett e encarei minha irmã que estava sentada no sofá vendo seu desenho na tv. Já sabia a resposta.

-Vou arrancar todos os cabelos dela – disse ela sem tirar os olhos da tv e sua cara continuou de anjinho. Cai na risada e Emmett me acompanhou.

-Sophia! – Repreendeu meu pai.

-Eu não gosto dela – continuou Sophia.

-Viu? – meu pai olhou para mim e Emmett – São vocês que ensinam essas coisas para ela.

-Estou orgulhosa de você, mana – disse Emmett e correu para abraçá-la.

-Eu também meu anjo – corri também e abracei meus irmãos.

Sophia caiu na risada. Amava meus irmãos. Odeio a Clara.

-Não quero saber de briga com ela, estão me ouvindo? – disse minha mãe – Ela é uma visita.

-O que ela vai fazer aqui? – quis saber.

-Estudar querida. Lá onde ela mora não tem muitas escolas boas.

-Mas mãe...

-Nada de mais mocinha – falou firme – ela vem e ponto.

-Que raiva – Emmett disse.

-Emmett Swan, pode tratar bem sua prima. Ela sempre foi um amor de pessoa, não sei o que tem contra ela.

-Nada – Emmett disse irônico – eu sou uma pessoa maldosa.

Sophia e eu caímos na risada. Só podia ser algo vindo da boca do Emmett.

-Ela virá e ponto final – meu pai continuou – vocês são da mesma família.

Olhei para o rosto do Emm e ele para mim e voltamos a ri. Meu pai bufou e despediu-se da minha mãe logo depois saiu pela porta, para ir ao trabalho.

Terminei de tomar meu café, despedi de minha mãe e Sophia, porém ainda estava emburrada. Entrei no meu carro e Emmett me seguiu, com uma cara nada agradável.

-Isso é castigo por algum acaso? – eu girei a chave do carro um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.

-Se aquele garotinha sonhar a se meter com qualquer um que eu amo, eu a mato.

Emmett riu. – Essa é minha irmãzinha – sorri.

Fomos até a escola conversando sobre modos de fazer Clara sofrer e me senti melhor. Um pouco na verdade. Como é que meus próprios pais podiam fazer isso comigo? Eles sabem o quanto a odeio Clara. É claro que eles nunca entendiam o motivo, pois todas as vezes que a gente brigava e meus pais ou os pais dela nos via, ela estava chorando e falando que eu a tinha maltratado. Ridícula.

Saí do carro e Emmett já tinha corrido para abraçar Rosalie que estava do outro lado do estacionamento encostada no seu carro – Sim, ela tinha um carro e que carro. Uma BMW vermelha -, com Jasper e Alice. Onde estava Edward?

-Bom dia, flor do dia – eu pulei ao escutar aquela voz por de trás e por reflexo coloquei a mão no meu peito, sentindo que meu coração ia saltar pela boca.

-MEU DEUS EDWARD, QUER ME MATAR? – gritei.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo escandalosamente. Mesmo com o que ele tinha acabado de fazer, ao escutar aquele som maravilhoso qualquer vestígio de raiva tinha sumido totalmente. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Pode rir mesmo, porque hoje é o único da família Swan que irá sorrir – foi só ficar olhando Edward que lembrei de Clara. Como ia poder lutar pelo amor da minha vida com aquela garota que eu não podia negar que era linda, atrás dele? Ela não conhecia Edward, mas sabia muito bem como ela era e ela ia correr atrás dele. Com certeza.

-Porque está dizendo isso? – Ele me olhou preocupado.

-A Clara está vindo morar na minha casa.

-Bella...

-Não começa a dizer, que sou eu que a deixo me irritar. Ela é impossível e até Emmett e a Sophia concordam comigo.

-Eu não disse isso, só acho que você pode ajudá-la mudar aquele jeito.

Até parece.

-Edward ela é o diabo em forma de gente e você vai entender o que eu digo quando ela chegar – tremi.

-Está com frio? – Ele se aproximou e senti seu cheiro delicioso. O mesmo cheiro que ficou na minha camisola. Doce e delicioso. Bella tenha foco.

-Não – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

-Bella? – olhei sem vontade pelo ombro de Edward e vi Alice sorrindo.

-Alice – sorri e fui em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço – Edward, preciso ter uma conversinha com a minha amiga, depois nos falamos.

Ele piscou para mim. Tentei não pensar nisso e segurei o braço de Alice, indo em direção a Rosalie que estava aos beijos com Emmett.

-Emmett Swan, eu preciso falar com a minha amiga.

Ele olhou para mim e lançou um olhar emburrado.

-Vem – puxei Rosalie e fomos andando até a parte do refeitório. Sentamos numa cadeira e elas de frente para mim. As duas ficaram olhando para os lados e vermelhas. Mas esse era meu jeito. – Podem ir falando.

Alice me olhou como se não soubesse o que eu estava falando e Rosalie olhou para baixo. Bufei.

-Então eu não sou amiga de vocês não? – Fingi me levantar e como já era de se esperar duas mãos me impediram.

-A gente te conta – disse Rosalie e eu sorri. Acomodei-me no banco e aguardei.

-Por onde eu começo? – Alice disse já com um sorriso bobo. Ainda bem que tinha cegado bem cedo. – Ele é tão fofo. Ontem depois da escola o Jazz e a Rose foram lá para casa e ficamos esperando você e o Edward chegarem, só que como estavam demorando a Rose impaciente disse que ia a sua casa, ver onde vocês estavam – ela olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando.

-E você e o Jazz ficaram sozinhos? – pisquei maldosamente para ela que me deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Sim. Ele perguntou se eu queria andar na praça e eu aceitei – ela deu um sorriso largo – quando chegamos lá, o senti muito nervoso e quando eu perguntei o motivo ele me beijou.

-Como assim te beijou? – perguntei espantada.

-Que pergunta Bella – ela bufou – na boca, onde mais seria?

-Ele te beijou sem mais nem menos? – Ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso.

-Posso terminar de contar?

-Então fala logo, antes que eu tenha um infarto – falei fazendo as duas rirem.

-O beijo foi maravilhoso, Bella. Acho que nunca tinha ganhado um beijo melhor do que esse, não que já tivesse beijado muito – eu ri e ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente – isso não importa agora, o que importa que depois dele se separar de mim, ele me olhou de um jeito, que amiga só vendo para acreditar.

Eu comecei a pular da cadeira igual uma criança e ela me acompanhou.

-Será que você pode contar logo para que eu posso contar a minha história? – Rosalie disse emburrada e eu e Alice rimos.

-Continuando, ele segurou na minha cintura e me olhou nos olhos e disse – ela suspirou – eu te amo desde que te conheci e não quero mais esconder isso. Eu quase morri quando ele me disse isso e é claro que eu fiquei toda feliz e pulei em cima dele falando que o amava também, então...

-Então...

-Ele me pediu em namoro – eu abri a boca – e eu aceitei.

-AAHHHHHH – gritei e pulei em cima da minha amiga, fazendo a cadeira cair no chão com nós duas juntos.

-Eu até agora não acredito nisso – disse Alice esfregando as mãos nos olhos como uma criancinha tirando as lágrimas dos olhos. Já sabia que meus olhos estavam piores. Comecei a escutar umas risadas e Alice e nós nos ajeitamos nas cadeiras.

-Agora eu posso contar como o Emmett me pediu em namoro? – Disse Rosalie.

-Ele pediu? – meu irmão estava mesmo apaixonado. Antes sempre ficava com as garotas, mas nenhuma ele pedia em namoro.

-Bella para de graça – disse Rose – você sabe que ele é um amor de pessoa.

-Ok, isso eu concordo, mas ele não é do tipo que pede para namorar – sorri – e é claro que isso não se encaixa em você, pois ele te ama.

Rose abriu um sorriso que eu podia jurar que ia saltar de sua boca.

-Agora para de ficar me elogiando e deixa eu te contar.

-Ok. Vou ficar de bico fechado – fingi trancar minha boca com uma chave e jogar a mesma bem longe. Rose e Alice riram.

-Quando eu fui na sua casa, Emmett estava sozinho e me disse que você e o Edward não tinham voltado. Como a Alice disse que queria todos na sua casa, falei para já irmos até lá, só que quando chegamos lá a senhorita Alice – Rose lançou um olhar brincalhão para Alice que riu alto – não estava lá, então o Emm e eu ficamos lá dentro conversando, já que a porta estava aberta.

-Depois não sabe porque os ladrões entram na casa dos outros hoje em dia – disse e Rose me olhou de um jeito que prefiro não comentar – desculpa, continua.

-Bom, quando a gente conversava, eu percebi o Emm um pouco nervoso e quando perguntei ele jogou tudo na minha cara.

-Como assim? – perguntei.

-Ele falou: eu te amo Rosalie Hale, quer namorar comigo? – Arregalei meus olhos. – Simples assim.

Comecei a rir e as duas me seguiram. Esse pedido era exatamente a cara do meu irmão.

-Agora só falta você Bells –disse Rose com malícia.

-Isso é por pouco tempo – disse Alice no mesmo tom.

-Não esqueça que estou aqui – falei – e espero que vocês não estejam se referindo ao Edward.

Elas riram. É, o Edward estava envolvido.

Triiimmm.

-É melhor irmos. Qual sua aula Bellinha? – Falou Alice.

-Matemática e vocês?

-Vamos ter química – respondeu Alice.

-Então tchau Bells. Não posso me atrasar, porque aquela professora me odeia. Acho que é pela minha beleza – disse Rosalie, jogando seus longos cabelos loiros para trás com as mãos.

-Ok Rose – ri ao falar – até a hora do intervalo.

Nos despedimos e corri para a aula. A professora chamou minha atenção pelo atraso, mas permitiu minha entrada na sala. Caminhei morrendo de vergonha até minha mesa e encontrei Edward me esperando com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Esse sorriso ainda ia me matar.

-Fofocaram bastante?

-Nós nunca fofocamos senhor Cullen, só conversamos – ele riu baixinho.

-Eu vou fingir que acredito.

Nós rimos. A professora nos olhou com cara feia, me fazendo ficar sem graça.

-E você e os meninos? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Fofocaram bastante?

-Só você mesmo Bells – ele tampou a boca para abafar um riso. Quando se controlou prosseguiu – eles apenas ficaram falando que só falta eu namorar.

Edward olhou para suas mãos, que estavam na mesa. Ele namorar? Outra garota? Minha barriga começou a embrulhar, só de pensar nessa alternativa. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, mas não com outra e sim comigo.

-Eu também.

-Como? – Ele disse me olhando nervosamente, mas vi um brilho diferente nos seus olhos, quando levantou seu olhar para mim. Parecia que estava pensando longe quando falei.

-Eu disse que comigo foi igual. As meninas ficaram falando que só falta eu ter um namorado.

-Senhorita Swan e senhor Cullen, querem dividir o assunto com a classe? – disse a professora.

-Não – dissemos em uníssono.

A professora voltou a dar a aula e eu e Edward não voltamos a nos falar.

Como seria se Edward arrumasse uma namorada? Eu seria sua amiga e iríamos ao shopping juntas? Jamais. É claro que ficaria feliz por ele, mas não ia querer assistir essa felicidade de perto. Quando eles não estivessem juntos, ai sim ia ficar tudo normal. Não ia querer conhecer essa garota. Nem em pesadelos.

POV EDWARD

Não ia permitir que Bella namorasse outro. Ela era minha. Minha Bella.

Alice sabia muito bem o quanto a amo, então porque ela havia falado sobre a Bella estar sozinha? Ela teria que me explicar essa história direitinho.

Quando disse a Bella o que eu e os meninos estávamos conversando, fiquei imaginando como seria maravilhoso se a Bella me amasse e pudéssemos namorar. Pensei no quanto a amava.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella"

Ela disse algo que fez meu coração pular.

-Eu também.

-Como? – perguntei nervosamente.

-Eu disse que comigo foi igual. As meninas ficaram falando que só falta eu ter um namorado – que raiva. Como queria que ela dissesse que me amava também.

-Senhorita Swan e senhor Cullen, querem dividir o assunto com a classe? – a professora nos chamou a atenção.

-Não – dissemos em uníssono.

Não voltamos a nos falar na aula, mas isso me deu mais tempo para pensar.

Eu a amava, porém ela não sabia disso. Se ela não sabia, ela tinha que descobrir e a melhor forma de fazer isso seria me declarando. Sim. Declarando-me. Era isso que ia fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOORAS 3' Eu sei que novamente demorei a postar, mas é a escola e o carnaval que me deixaram lerda assim k' Bom, estou um pouco _muito _chateada com vocês. Anda tendo tão pouco comentário nessa fic, gostaria de saber o que anda acontecendo ;~

_**Naii** - Me perdoa linda, mas é que ando lerda demais k' Adoro isso de escrever o nome na árvore, boa leitura :*  
**Cinthia Sepulveda** - que bom, mais um capítulo saindo do forno k' :*  
**Jujuh Cullen** - capítulo como prometido :*  
**Maarii** - Ah flor, não sabe o quanto fico feliz quando leio que gostam da minha fic. Obrigada *-* boa leitura :*  
**vitoria marcarini -** novo capítulo amg :*  
**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-** - Calma flor, logo eles se resolvem, ou não kk' :*  
**Dudaa** - postado postado k' :*_

**love love** 3'  
BEEEEEEEEEEJOS :*


	7. Novos moradores

**POV BELLA**

Passaram-se uma semana e eu já estava querendo me matar. E isso tem nome, Clara. Hoje era o dia de sua chegada.

Depois de mais um dia longo na escola, cheguei finalmente em casa. Emmett estava me enlouquecendo contando os detalhes do seu namoro de apenas uma semana. Será que eles não namoravam há mais tempo? Porque era isso que parecia pelo testamento que fez da sua semana com ela.

Quando entrei em casa me deparei com a pior visão que eu podia ter. Clara estava sentada na minha casa, no meu sofá e falando com meus pais. Escutei Emmett bufar do meu lado e bastou isso para aquela ignorante nos ver.

-Prima – ela gritou e veio na minha direção para me abraçar. Fiquei rígida e graças a Deus ela me largou antes de eu ter um ataque e morrer – quanta saudade – ela sorriu inocentemente e se virou para Emm – cada dia mais lindo esse meu primo.

Eu não escutei isso.

-Você não me engana, Clara – ele respondeu em um tom que me pais não poderiam escutar. Pela careta debochada da Clara, ela tinha escutado.

-Não vai me dar um abraço? – ela abriu os braços para ele. Emmett continuou parado e eu ri – então eu te abraço, primo.

Ela o abraçou e como já era de esperar ela apertou a bunda dele sem que meus pais vissem. Emmett bufou mais uma vez.

-Clara, minha querida, você não quer descansar um pouquinho? – disse meu pai com um sorriso.

-Vou dar uma saidinha para visitar a cidade, antes que o Dylan chegue.

-Ele logo chega – minha mãe lhe falou. – Bells e Emm, temos mais uma notícia para vocês.

Só me faltava essa. E quem era esse Dylan? Não sabia que ela conhecia alguém daqui.

-O que é mãe? – Emm perguntou.

-O primo da Clara virá também estudar aqui em Forks, então oferecemos nossa casa para ele ficar. Seu nome é Dylan e chega hoje ainda.

Meu Deus do céu, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Aposto que esse Dylan era insuportável como a Clara. Eu vou mudar dessa casa. Será que os Cullen me adotam?

-Estou cansada, vou para meu quarto – disse e fui em direção a escada.

-Bella vai levar sua prima para conhecer a cidade – meu pai falou e escutei a risada do Emmett. Virei e o encarei, na mesma hora ele abafou o riso.

-Porque eu?

-Ah Bella vai ser legal – disse Clara com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto.

-Porque não leva ela para conhecer os Cullen? – meu pai falou.

-NÃÃÃÃO – gritei – nem sonhando. Posso levá-la em todos os lugares, menos lá.

-Eu quero conhecê-los tio – eu a mato. Juro.

-Então está combinado. Bella irá te levar para conhecer os Cullen – ele era meu pai mesmo ou o dela?

-Vamos Bellinha? – disse Clara.

-Não me chame de Bellinha, para você é Isabella.

-Nossa prima, o que eu fiz para você me tratar assim?

-Acho que ficarei o ano inteiro aqui respondendo essa pergunta.

-Para com isso Bella e leva sua prima até seus amigos – minha mãe me repreendeu.

Que raiva. Eu não quero que o Edward e a Alice conheçam essa garota. Imagina se ela resolve querer se atirar para o Edward? O que ia acontecer, assim que ela o visse. Com certeza.

Sai de casa na frente e parei em frente à porta dos Cullen. Eu tinha que dar um jeito dela não entrar.

-Nem pense em nada querida, se não eu conto para seu pai – Clara falou já do meu lado. Virei e a encarei. Ela tinha aquele sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Clara, porque você não me deixa em paz? – ele sorriu mais – Desde pequena que você faz tudo para me irritar. Porque tudo isso?

-Isabella, você sempre teve tudo e quero esse tudo para mim. E pode ter certeza que terei.

Abri a boca sem acreditar no que tinha escutado.

-Clara cada um tem o que merece e se você melhorar seu comportamento ganhará muito.

-Eu tenho certeza que ganharei, ainda mais morando na sua cidade e na sua casa.

Ela começou a rir e rapidamente se aproximou da porta, apertando a campainha. Que Deus me ajude.

-Bella – Edward quem abriu a porta e me deu um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia fazer. Na hora esqueci de qualquer raiva que podia está sentindo.

-Oi – sussurrei e me aproximei dele para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Clara entrou na minha frente e lhe deu o beijo no meu lugar.

-Oi, meu nome é Clara Luppin. Sou prima da Bella e vim morar na cidade por uns tempos.

Edward estava com os olhos arregalados que passaram do rosto da Clara para o meu rapidamente. Desviei os meus dos dele, para que não visse a raiva que me deu. Eu mato ela.

-Er... oi – ele disse em um sussurro – Bella?

-Oi – Clara me lançou um olhar de aviso. Aquela garota um dia me paga- eu a trouxe para conhecer vocês – disse secamente.

-Hum – ele disse de uma forma que demonstrava que sabia que eu não estava gostando daquilo – entrem.

Clara entrou com um sorriso largo e eu entrei marchando. Seus cabelos loiros estavam sendo jogados de um lado para outro, como queria arrancar todos fio a fio daquela cabeça sem nada.

-Bella querida – olhei e vi Esme parada na porta da cozinha sorrindo para mim. Fui até ela e lhe dei um abraço. Esme era sempre um amor, assim como Carlisle.

-Saudades de você tia.

-Depois quero que me conte tudo sobre a viagem, ok? – balancei a cabeça concordando – E quem é essa menina linda.

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

-Infelizmente minha prima – eu sorri com a idéia de não ter mais uma prima. Como ela ia preferir morrer? Com a cabeça amassada ou se eu atropelasse ela sem querer? Não a segunda opção não daria, pois ia sujar meu bebê com aquele sangue fedido.

-Você não é uma menina ruim para falar coisas assim– ela falou baixo só para eu escutar. Esme sabia das coisas que Clara fazia comigo. Ao contrário dos meus pais, ela acreditava.

-Olá, sou Clara Luppin.

-Bem-vinda Clara, fique a vontade. Eu preciso sair para comprar umas coisinhas na rua, mas Edward irá recebê-la muito bem.

Foi só falar isso que Clara abriu um sorriso enorme e meu estômago embrulhou.

-Bella você está bem? – Edward perguntou.

-Sim – ele olhou para mim com cara de descrente. Limitei a suspirar – onde está a Alice?

-No balé, esqueceu?

-É mesmo – além das compras e de shopping, Alice era apaixonada por balé.

**x-x**

-Clara, porque você precisa ser tão falsa? – Disse quando Edward foi à cozinha para pegar água para mim. Logo depois de Esme sair.

Ela me olhou com cara de inocência.

-Eu adorei seu amigo. Meu novo investimento – ela passou a língua nos lábios. Meu estômago piorou.

-Fica longe dele. Estou te avisando.

Ela riu.

-Você é apaixonada por ele não é?

-Não – falei olhando para a porta da cozinha, com medo do Edward escutar.

-Você nunca foi boa de mentir – ela riu – ele nunca irá olhar para uma menininha simples como você, já eu...

-Aqui sua água – Edward veio na minha direção sorrindo. Como ele podia ficar feliz numa situação assim? Será que ele tinha gostado dela? Não. Nunca.

-Obrigada – bebi numa golada – vamos embora Clara. Lembra que seu priminho ainda chega hoje.

Foi só dizer isso que o rosto da Clara ficou meio branco. Algo nesse Dylan fazia ela ter medo ou algo assim, mas porque? Isso eu ia ter que descobrir.

-Desculpa Edward, mas preciso ir. Será que você poderia me levar qualquer dia desses para conhecer a cidade.

Olhei para Clara chocada.

-Er... Claro – O QUE? Gritei em pensamento. Olhei rapidamente para Edward que tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. Eu ia matar ele também.

-Então até depois – Clara saiu pela porta e eu ainda fiquei olhando para Edward com a raiva transbordando dos meus olhos. Ele se aproximou até que ficamos muito próximos.

-Eu tive que fazer isso.

-Faça o que quiser – virei, mas antes de dar qualquer passo, ele segurou meu braço e me virou para ele.

-Eu sei de tudo que ela já fez para você, mas Bella eu só irei mostrar a cidade para ela e você pode ir com a gente se quiser – eu bufei. Ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha com uma das mãos. – Bella dê uma chance para ela, quem sabe ela mude.

-Só na sua imaginação Edward – ele riu e abraçou.

-Quero te fazer um pedido – sorri ainda em seus braços.

-Qual é o pedido?

-Queria saber se sexta você – ele parou.

-Seu eu...

-Se você gostaria de jantar comigo – ele sussurrou. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e agradeci aos céus por ele não está vendo meu rosto.

Ele tinha acabado de me chamar para sair? Eu estava sonhando e ia agarrar esse sonho com todas as minhas forças.

-Eu ia adorar – fiquei feliz da minha voz soar forte.

Ele se afastou, mas suas mãos permaneceram na minha cintura, de modo que nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância.

-Então posso te pegar na sua casa, às 20 horas? – ele sorria e eu também.

-Claro que sim.

-Que bom.

Ficamos nos olhando e vi um brilho passar nos olhos dele. Ele olhou para minha boca e corou. Eu não acredito nisso, ele olhou para minha boca. Será que ele queria me beijar assim como eu queria fazê-lo?

Senti-o inclinar se rosto para mais perto do meu. Seria agora?

Tanto tempo que esperei por esse dia.

Escutei a porta se abrindo e me afastei bruscamente de Edward. Nem queria imaginar a cor das minhas bochechas. Para não olhar para ele, virei-me e vi Alice parada na porta vestida de bailarina com um sorriso largo no rosto. Pelo que conhecia muito bem, era um sorriso malicioso.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela disse parecendo segurar um riso.

Ninguém respondeu.

-Alguém pode me responder?

-Você não chegou a tempo de conhecer minha priminha – tentei falar irônica sem sucesso. Pareceu sair uma voz de desesperada. Sim, eu estava. Queria mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

-Você...

-Mas infelizmente eu preciso voltar para casa. O primo da Clara, o Dylan, também vai morar com a gente e ele já deve está chegando.

-Quem é Dylan? – Edward finalmente falou. Sua voz não parecia assustado ou confuso, parecia com raiva.

-Já expliquei, é o primo da Clara – falei ainda olhando para Alice.

-Quantos anos ele tem? – Ele continuou.

-Não sei Edward, mas agora preciso ir – fui até Alice e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha. Limitei a acenar para Edward.

Sai da casa deles e só parando em frente a minha casa, percebi que estava segurando a respiração. Soltei e senti minha cabeça latejar. Eu estava ficando maluca, ou o Edward queria mesmo me beijar? Era meu sonho falando alto demais. De novo.

-Bella, olha quem está aqui – minha mãe falou quando entrei em casa. Olhei em volta e vi um garoto parado ao lado de Clara que tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Adorei isso.

Há muito tempo só acho o Edward lindo, mas não podia negar que esse garoto – agora sorrindo para mim – era lindo. Tinha cabelo meio longo, jogado no rosto e como Clara ele era loiro. Seus olhos era um azul muito bonito que pareciam de vidro, ainda era bem alto.

-Olá, sou Dylan Evans – ele aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Oi, sou a Bella – ele já devia saber meu sobrenome. Dylan sorriu.

-Eu sei e fico feliz de te conhecer depois de tanto tempo escutando sobre você.

-Sobre mim? Quem falava sobre mim? – eu olhei para Clara – Não acredite em nada que sua prima falou, ela...

-Bella! – Minha mãe me repreendeu.

-Não se preocupe eu sei como a Clara é – ele falou baixinho só para eu escutar. Sorri. Ele pelo visto era uma boa pessoa. – Quem falou de você foi Jacob Black.

-Não acredito – olhei para ele espantada – Jacob? Você o conhece?

-Sim. Jacob foi para Londres estudar e eu moro lá – ele sorriu – acabamos estudando juntos e descobri que ele morava perto da Clara. Além de me contar sobre você.

Senti lágrimas escorrem pelos meus olhos. Enxuguei depressa para que ninguém visse. Infelizmente Dylan viu e me olhou tristemente.

Jacob Black era meu melhor amigo, assim como Edward. Mas já Edward eu queria algo a mais, com Jacob era amizade, aquele sentimento de irmãos, o mesmo sentimento de Emmett e eu. Quando eu ia para a casa da Clara, em Chicago, era ele quem ficava andando pela cidade e me acalmando – coisa difícil quando eu estava perto da Clara. Jacob e eu conversávamos sobre bobeiras e sempre me fazia rir com suas piadas.

Tudo era perfeito. Na minha cidade tinha Edward e meus amigos. E em Chicago tinha Jacob. Mas um dia Jacob me disse que ia estudar em Londres e minhas idas para Chicago não era as mesma.

-Desculpa de falei algo errado – vi Dylan ainda me olhando de uma forma triste.

-Eu sinto falta dele – funguei. Vi que não tinha mais ninguém na sala.

-Ele também sente a sua – ele pegou na minha mão e me levou para sentar no sofá. Dylan sentou do meu lado ainda segurando minha mão.

-Me fala como ele está – disse com a voz mais firme.

-Ele está estudando bastante e está muito feliz de estar lá, tirando que fica longe da família e dos amigos. Mas ele disse que logo vem visitar você e ainda disse para eu cuidar de você – Eu sorri.

-Se você é amigo do Jacob, também é meu – ele sorriu.

-Fico feliz de saber disso – ele disse brincalhão. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Quem é o Edward que o Jacob me falou?

Eu não acredito que ele continuava com aquela história. Desde sempre Jacob não gostava de Edward e nem Edward de Jacob. Eles nunca se viram, mas também nunca quiseram isso. Desde o dia que contei para Edward do meu amigo, ele por algum motivo passou a odiá-lo e Jacob quando contei que amava Edward, Jacob passou a odiá-lo, dizendo que ele era louco de não me pedir em namoro.

Alice sempre disse que o motivo de tanto ódio de Edward era ciúmes. Até parece.

-É meu melhor amigo – falei curta e grossa.

-Desculpa intrometer em sua vida Bella, mas é que o Jake falou muito dele e fiquei curioso – ele disse me olhando sem jeito.

Suspirei profundamente.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Jacob Black irá me pagar por falar mal do Edward com você.

-Ele não falou mal – ergui a sobrancelha – está bom, ele falou mal.

Comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou.

-Você é uma boa pessoa, ao contrário de sua prima – disse eu, depois de parar de rir.

-Obrigada – ele suspirou – não sei o que essa garota tem.

-Muito menos eu – rimos de novo – mas me diga uma coisa, porque ela fica toda séria ao seu lado?

Ele deu um sorriso rebelde.

-Porque eu estou aqui para tomar conta dela.

Eu voltei a rir, mas dessa vez foi com vontade.

-Os pais dela falaram que qualquer deslize dela, ela irá voltar para casa.

-Bem que ela podia ir logo – suspirei e ele riu.

-Fica calma. Qualquer deslize ela volta. Pode acreditar que não será uma tarefa difícil – ele piscou e eu dei uma risadinha.

Trrriiiimmm.

-Eu atendo – escutei a voz fina da Sophia perto da porta – Eddie.

-Oi princesa – meu coração parou a escutar aquela voz. Dylan em olhou com cara de interrogação e eu o olhei, desesperada.

-Você está bem? – disse ele para mim em um sussurro.

Algo me dizia que podia confiar nele, então balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Bella? – Levantei em um pulo ao escutar aquela voz atrás de mim.

-Edward... o que... está fazendo... aqui? – tentei falar.

-Oi meu nome é Dylan – Dylan disse se aproximando de Edward com mão esticada. Edward ficou com uma expressão de confuso e olhou para mim e para a mão de Dylan. Depois de alguns segundo, Edward apertou a sua na dele.

-Oi, sou Edward – sua voz soou áspera. O que estava acontecendo aqui?

* * *

**N/A:** **HEEEEEEEEY AMOOOOORES 3'** é eu sei, eu demorei muito para postar, e to morrendo de vergonha x; ME PERDOEM *olhinhos brilhando* Antes de parar de hablar, preciso dizer o quanto to feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiz *-*'** EU GANHEI AWARD DE BRONZE** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *pula* olhem isso: http : // img502 . imageshack . us /img502/4020/awardbronze1 . jpg *choro* OBRIGADA aos 10 votos, vocês são uns amores viram? OBRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA 3' obrigada tbm a minha amiga juhtwilife, te amo muito **best **3'

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**_** Anna S. Cullen:** ain que bom amor :*_

_**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-** Eu não tenho uma clara, GRAÇAS A DEUS, mas pode deixar que ela não se dará bem hihi' :*_

_**vitoria marcarini -** eu to preparando minha tesoura k' :*_

_**roosi** - que ótimo, não me abandona heim? (: beijo :*_

_**Maarii **- eu amo esse nome e é a primeira vez que faço uma clara má s; obrigada por tudo :*_

_**Lari Mune Pattz.** - LEITORA NOVA o/ ah amor, obrigada e espero que continue acompanhando *-* beijo :*_

_**Naii **- ah amor, tudo bem e eu amo leitoras assim, mostra o quanto gosta da fanfic e eu até choro se saber disso *-*' boa sorte na escola viu? :*_

_**Biia04** - LEITORA NOVA o/ aaah fique calma, logo logo seu desejo se realiza ;) beijo :*_

_**Jujuh Cullen -** eu queria eu e edward juntos kk' mas fique calma, logo eles ficam juntos :*_

**p.s: eu ando sem tempo de escrever, mas prometo correr com o capítulo para logo vocês lerem 3'**_  
_

Até a próxima leitores lindos,  
**amo vocês**,  
beijos**&**queijos :*_  
_


	8. Ciúmes

-Eu sei – Dylan sorria para Edward de uma forma bem à vontade, mas Edward não parecia sentir o mesmo.

-Sabe? Quem te falou sobre mim? – sua sobrancelha estava erguida.

Era impressão minha ou estava bem abafado aqui?

-Acho que você o conhece. O nome dele é Jacob.

Prendi a respiração. Olhei para Edward e seus olhos pularam para mim, desviei meus rapidamente. No único instante que encarei seus olhos vi a raiva que sempre vinha quando eu tocava no nome do Jake.

-Black?

-Sim. Ele mesmo.

Edward não disse nada. Eu senti seus olhos em cima de mim. Arrisquei olhar para cima e encontrei seus olhos.

-Você irá morar aqui, Dylan? – Ele perguntou ainda olhando para mim.

-Sim, até terminar o segundo grau. Vou para a mesma escola que a Bella e pelo que sei somos do mesmo ano.

Meu Deus. Isso não ia dar certo. Tudo bem que Dylan era uma boa pessoa e estava começando a gostar dele, tanto que tinha certeza que seríamos bons amigos. Mas pelo jeito de Edward ele não tinha gostado da idéia.

-Eu estudo na escola da Bella e também do mesmo ano.

-Então nos veremos muito. Espero que eu tenha muitas aulas com ela, assim ela poderia me ajudar a me instalar.

Eu podia jurar que esses dois estavam disputando minha atenção.

-A Bella tem todas as aulas comigo. Eu posso te ajudar a se ajeitar também, para não precisar _incomodá-la._

-Incomodar? – Dylan me olhou – Não pensei nisso.

-É claro que não irá incomodar. Posso te ajudar no que precisar sim – falei. Edward me olhava com cara de desaprovo. A raiva veio.

-Será que podia falar com você? – ele disse com a voz normal.

-Pode falar – porque ele tinha que sempre odiar meus amigos? Eu sempre estava ao seu lado e digamos que era praticamente uma masoquista. Sim, esse era o nome certo. Todos os dias ficava ao seu lado, sofrendo por amá-lo e não poder fazer nada e ele vinha com essa de odiar meus amigos? Fala sério.

-Em particular – disse simplesmente.

-Depois a gente se fala – disse Dylan – Sophia, vamos tomar sorvete? – ele gritou.

Escutei Sophia descendo a escada correndo.

-Para de correr, amor. Assim você vai cair – disse.

-Eu quero. Eu quero – ela veio correndo e abraçou as pernas do Dylan que abaixou e a pegou no colo.

-Sua irmãzinha tem razão – falou apertando as bochechas dela – você não quer arrumar um machucado não é?

Ela riu.

-Não tio. Você é legal, não é igual à bruxa feia.

-Bruxa feia? – ele perguntou.

-A tia Clara – ele deu um beijo no rosto dele – ela é uma bruxa chata.

Todos nós rimos, menos Edward.

-Vamos Sophia. Até mais Edward. Até depois Bella – ele disse e sumiu com Sophia pela porta.

-O que foi isso? – falei meio alto. Abaixei a voz. – Você sempre faz isso com meus amigos...

-Amigo? – ele bufou. – Você o conhece a menos de uma hora e já é seu amigo?

-O que você tem contra ele?

-Viu como ele tratou a Sophia? Nem a conhece direito.

-Ah Edward. Não acredito que você disse isso. Ele só foi meigo com ela.

-Meigo? – ele se aproximou.

-Edward, não quero brigar com você está bem?

-Nem eu – ele segurou a minha mão. – Mas não gostei dele.

Soltei da sua mão rapidamente.

-Que raiva Edward. Você nunca pode ser dar bem com meus amigos? Era com o Jake e agora o Dylan. Porque você faz isso?

Ele se aproximou de uma forma brusca e me abraçou. Segurou meu rosto me obrigando a olhar nos seus olhos.

-Quer saber mesmo?

Fiquei olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

-Siimm – sussurei.

-Porque estou morrendo de ciúmes – suspirou.

Eu não escutei direito. Aposto que estou ficando surda.

-É isso que você escutou – ele disse se aproximando – eu estou com ciúmes e sabe porque?

-Porque? – sussurrei e me surpreendi por conseguir falar.

-Porque eu...

-Bella onde você está? – escutei a voz da minha mãe, vindo do andar de cima. Edward suspirou e me soltou. Ele deu as costas para mim e saiu pela porta – Bella?

-Oi mãe – falei já no andar de cima.

-Vem aqui no seu quarto, por favor – fiz o que ela pediu e me deparei com ela sentada no chão arrumando minha estante – Desculpa se atrapalhei alguma coisa, mas queria te mostrar uma coisa que achei.

-Não atrapalhou nada – nem mesmo quando o Edward ia me falar o motivo de ciúmes. Como queria saber o final daquela frase. Sim. Estava morrendo de curiosidade nesse exato momento -, mas que quer me mostrar?

-Olha aqui – me agachei ao seu lado e quando vi o que ela segurava tomei um choque.

-Mãe o que você está fazendo com esse caderno?

-Desculpa mexer nas suas coisas – ela me olhou sem graça – mas como estava arrumando seu quarto, achei esse caderno e quando abri para ver se podia jogar fora, vi esses poemas.

Eu tinha esquecido que toda a quarta-feira minha mãe arrumava meu quarto. Hoje de manhã escondi meu caderno de poemas na estante, já que Clara chegaria e ela do jeito que era podia muito bem pegá-lo e ler tudo que estava escrito. Se não fizesse coisa pior.

Sempre o deixava em cima da minha mesa, já que ninguém mexia. Não antes de a Clara chegar.

-Tudo bem mãe – suspirei.

-Querida, foi você que escreveu? – disse ela melosa. Sorri.

-Sim. Sei que não está muito bom, mas também eu...

-Para com isso, meu bem. Você escreve muito bem, – ela deu um sorriso malicioso – mas quem é o dono deles?

-Mãe! – eu não ia falar que amo o...

-Edward.

-O que você disse? – Falei de boca aberta.

-São para o Edward não é? – ela disse sorrindo divertida. Cara, esses sentidos maternos me dão medo.

-Não sei do que está falando – idiota. Bati-me mentalmente pelo que tinha dito. Até parece que ela não ia perceber depois dessa resposta.

-Eu te conheço filha - ela sorriu e pegou minha mão a afagando-a. – Eu vejo os olhares que você dá para o Edward. E isso não é há pouco tempo e sim desde que vocês eram crianças.

-Mãe...

-Bella, você é minha filha e pode confiar em mim – eu sorri – pode perguntar tudo que quiser. Eu sei que não sou moderna como a Rosalie e a Alice, mas eu posso te ajudar em algo.

-É claro que isso não é verdade – eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo no rosto – você é a mãe mais moderna que eu conheço.

-Obrigada querida – ela me abraçou.

-Eu o amo mãe. Você está certa – suspirei ao falar.

Ela sorriu meigamente e me deu o caderno.

-Porque não fala isso para ele, ou melhor, mostra seus poemas.

-Não é tão fácil assim. E, aliás, ele não me ama – olhei para o chão e senti algumas lágrimas caírem.

Minha mãe segurou meu rosto e o levantou. Com seus dedos secou minhas lágrimas. Dei-lhe um fraco sorriso e ganhei um sorriso sincero dela.

-Meu amor, ele te ama. Mas você não vê isso e nem ele. Tudo por medo.

Suspirei.

-Tudo ficará bem no final. Você verá.

-Obrigada mãe – disse e a abracei.

Eu tinha a melhor família do mundo.

POV EDWARD

-Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? – gritei, atirando meu travesseiro contra a parede.

Eu desde pequeno tento ganhar o coração da Bella e um loirinho metido chega pensando que pode conquistá-la assim? Na minha cara?

-Edward? – Alice disse batendo na porta. – Você está bem?

-Não e sai daqui – falei alto demais.

Ela não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido. Não podia descontar nela.

-Desculpa atrapalhar – falou sussurrando. Suspirei e fui até a porta para me desculpar.

-Eu que preciso me desculpar – olhei para aquela carinha de fadinha e suspirei novamente.

-Bella? –disse minha irmã. Tentei sorrir.

-Sim.

-Edward você tem contar logo que a ama – fui para minha cama e me sentei. Alice me acompanhou e sentou ao meu lado, cruzando as pernas em cima da cama, logo em seguida.

-Eu sei. Farei isso amanhã – sorri ao imaginar eu e Bella sozinhos.

-Edward Cullen, porque você não me contou isso antes? – disse ela ficando vermelha de raiva. Eu ri.

-Alice eu tive essa idéia pouco antes de você chegar do balé – ela pareceu se acalmar – e falando nisso, obrigada.

-Obrigada? – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

-Sim. Obrigada por chegar antes que eu falasse de uma forma nada agradável que amo a Bella, para a própria.

A boca da minha irmã se abriu em um O gigante.

-Era por isso que vocês estavam daquele jeito – ela caiu na risada e eu a acompanhei – a cara da Bella era a melhor.

-É – disse simplesmente.

-Tem mais alguma coisa? – minha irmã me conhecia bem.

-Sim – suspirei – antes era o Newton, depois o Black e agora aquele Evans. Porque a Bella não pode ser só minha?

Alice começou a rir. Fiquei olhando para ela sem entender, até que ela parou e me olhou de uma forma brincalhona.

-Edward você é muito ciumento. A Bella te ama e só isso deveria importar.

-Alice, mas ela pode amar outro.

-Para com isso Edward. Ela te ama e você a corresponde. Isso não basta?

Eu estava sendo mesmo um idiota. Eu vi das duas vezes que tentei beijar Bella o jeito que ela tinha ficado. Ela não ficava assim com ninguém. E quem sabe todos estão certos, sobre ela me amar? Não ia perder essa oportunidade.

Amanhã ia surpreendê-la, dizendo tudo que eu sinto.

-Basta. E eu a amo.

-Isso mesmo maninho – disse sorrindo. – Agora eu vou namorar um pouco. Até depois.

-Se o Jasper fizer qualquer coisa de ruim para você eu juro que o mato.

Alice riu e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Logo você estará namorando também.

-Deus te ouça e que seja com a Bella.

-Será maninho – ela levantou saltitante como sempre e saiu do meu quarto.

Qual será a reação da Bella quando eu me declarasse? Como eu faria isso?

Eu estava perdido. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como eu falaria tudo para ela.

Onde está o Emmett e o Jasper quando a gente precisa?

De repente meu celular começa a tocar.

-Quem será agora? – fui até a estante e peguei o celular. Emmett? Preferia o Jasper. – Oi, Emmett.

-Oi amor – bufei e ele riu – a culpa não é minha que você está de mau humor.

-Você e suas gracinhas. Eu estou de bom humor, só estou um pouco agitado.

-Posso saber porque querido? – disse imitando voz feminina. Dessa eu tive que rir.

-Vou falar tudo para a Bella amanhã.

-Até que fim. Mas porque está agitado? – só podia ter vindo dele.

-Porque eu não sei o que ela vai falar e nem o que vou dizer.

-Edward fala tudo que vier na sua mente na hora. E quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que ela te ama? – ele riu. – Descobri uma coisa hoje. Minha mãe descobriu que a Bella escreve poemas e me disse que eram para uma pessoa muito importante na vida dela.

-Ela nunca me falou isso – pensei alto. Eu não podia ficar chateado com ela porque eu fazia o mesmo. Sempre toquei piano e as músicas que fazia praticamente todas eram para Bella, porém a mesma nunca tinha escutado nenhuma.

-Eu sei disso e nem falou para o irmão gostoso dela – ri – mas isso não é importante. O que importa é que todos nós sabemos para quem são os poeminhas dela.

-Para quem? – perguntei curioso.

-Seu burro, são para você – ele bufou – depois vocês falam que eu que sou burro. Cara, você é muito mais.

-Pode ser para outra pessoa Emmett.

-Não são. '_Emmett onde você está?'_ No quarto, Bella. – ele bufou. Escutar a voz do meu amor naquele momento só me deixou mais ansioso – Edward, você ficou morrendo de ciúmes do Dylan não é? – dava para perceber sua voz maliciosa.

-Não gostei dele - disse simplesmente.

-Eu gostei. Ele é um bom cara. Mas eu percebi o interesse dele na Bella e isso está na cara.

-O Deixa longe dela enquanto não estou perto – falei asperamente. A raiva já estava voltando. Estava com uma vontade louca de aparecer na casa da Bella e matar aquele garoto intrometido.

-Pode deixar. E Edward, não esqueça que quero minha irmã feliz – sorri.

-Farei isso Emmett.

-Preciso desligar cunhado – nós rimos.

_Que cunhado Emmett? _Era a voz dela.

-O Edward - eu ri e escutei ele bufar – quem mais seria?

_Manda um beijo para o Edward_ – sorri ao escutar.

-Que isso Bellinha, está até mandando beijo para ele – cai na risada.

_Cala a boca seu idiota._

-Também te amo irmãzinha – disse ele rindo. – Até mais, Edward.

-Até – disse também rindo. Desligamos.

* * *

**N/A:** **HEEEEEEEEY AMOOOOORES 3'** E ai, quem viu Indas e vindas do amor & Remember me? Eu só vi o primeiro, porque o segundo ainda não estreiou nesse lixo de cidade ; E não me contem, pleeeease k' **Falando do capítulo:** Porque existem claras nesse mundo? Sério, tinha que todas morrerem kk' E o Edward que não fala que ama a Bells logo, sempre chega alguem e atrapalha, oh god 'tsc tsc. Aguardem que logo logo ficará bom hihi.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**_** Anna S. Cullen:** Sempre tem alguem do mal para atrapalhar os pombinhos hihi. Ah, sobre o Dylan, não posso dizer ainda, mas logo você fica sabendo disso *--------* :*  
_

_**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-** AAAAH não sou mal não, não diga isso. Vai dizer que um suspense não é mais emocionante? k' :*_

**_Lyka Cullen_**_** -** Está perdoada, mas não some again ok? Vocês leitores, são muito importantes para mim e obrigada pelos elogios flor :*_

_**Maarii **- Obrigada (: Tudo bem flor, está perdoada :*_

_**Jujuh Cullen -** Não gosto da clara tbm k' :*_

_**Gibeluh**** -** Obriiiiiigada *-* :*  
_

_ - Somos duas UASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU' capítulo novo :*_

_**V.S**__- Tomara que goste da minha fic *-----------* :*_

_**Naii**__ - Minha leitora de longa data *-* Está ai flor, espero que goste tbm :*_

* * *

**p.s: ****Eu escrevi dois capítulos novos, então floooorzinhas mandem reviews que eu posto mais *-*'**_  
_

Até a próxima leitores lindos,  
**amo vocês**,  
beijos**&**queijos :*_  
_


	9. A noite mágica

**N/A: **POOOOOOOOOOOOOODEM ME MATAR *fungindo das facas*. Eu sei que ando sendo péssima com vocês, mas eu juro que não anda dando para escrever -q

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, eu tenho um PRESEEEEEEEEEEENTE e um peeeedido HAHA'...

**Por algum milagre, duas das minhas fanfic estão concorrendo a oscar's *choro* CAAAAARA nem acredito que colocaram elas em votação.**  
As fanfic foram**: UM EDWARD EM MINHA VIDA E MEU GRANDE AMOR *-***  
**VOTEM EM MIM AMORES? POR FAVOR? *-----------------------------***

**UM EDWARD EM MINHA VIDA**  
**http : / / w ww. enquetes .com .br / popenquete .asp?id =909099**

**MEU GRANDE AMOR**  
**http : / / w ww .enquetes .com .br / popenquete .asp?id =909112**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE 3'**

**AGOOOOORA APRESENTANDO: **O capítulo mais esperado pelas leitoras lindas dessa sonhadora louca HAHA'

* * *

**A NOITE MÁGICA**

POV BELLA

-Que roupa eu coloco? – perguntei a Rose e Alice.

Estava no meu quarto, me arrumando para o encontro com Edward. Assim que cheguei da escola já estava nervosa e mesmo faltando 5 horas para o encontro, eu implorei para Alice e Rose irem para minha casa me ajudar a arrumar. Digamos que não precisei implorar. Elas adoravam tudo relacionado à moda.

-Coloca esse vestido vermelho que eu trouxe – disse Rosalie. Olhei para o vestido e fiz uma careta. Muito curto. – Já entendi.

-O sapato tem que ser esse – disse Alice. Fiz o mesmo que fiz com o vestido, porém com o sapato. Muito alto. – Já entendi.

-VOU TER QUE IR PELADA? – gritei e me joguei na cama. Elas gargalharam.

-O Edward ia adorar – peguei a almofada e taquei na Rose. – AIII.

-Bem feito – bufei – agora me ajudem.

Alice foi até meu guarda-roupa e Rosalie até minha estante de sapatos.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Alice e Rosalie se viraram simultaneamente sorrindo para mim. Olhei em suas mãos e vi a roupa e sapato.

Um vestido preto com um laço rosa na cintura e uma sapatilha preta brilhosa.

-Amei – falei e corri para abraçá-las.

-Nós somos demais – disse Alice – agora coloca o vestido e o sapato logo que vou te maquiar.

Fiz o que ela as duas começaram a me enfeitar. Sim, enfeitar. Parecia árvore de natal, mas se eu ia ficar bonita, tudo bem.

Edward me chamando para sair. Não posso acreditar nisso, só podia ser milagre divino. Mas não era isso que estava martelando na minha cabeça, e sim o motivo disso tudo. Porque ele tinha me chamado para jantar com ele? Ta pode ser que era apenas uma saída como amigos, mas o jeito dele com o Dylan e o Jake. Será que todo mundo estava certo e eu nesse tempo todo estava enganada. Será que ele me amava?

-Bella, você dormiu? – Perguntou Rose rindo. Sorri.

-Pode se dizer que sim – elas se olharam e voltaram para mim com um sorriso malicioso. De repente elas correram e pularam em cima de mim, fazendo com que todas nós caíssemos na cama. – Minha roupa.

Elas riram e eu as acompanhei. Depois de nos acalmar me lembrei do que estava preste a fazer.

-Fica fria Bells – disse Rose – vai dar tudo certo.

-Meu Deus você e meu irmão combinam – Alice bufou – ele estava igual você hoje de manhã. Imagina agora.

-Sério? – eu sorri sem graça. – Ele estava ansioso?

-Nem imagina o como – respondeu ela – ele me pediu umas dicas de umas coisinhas.

-Coisinhas? – ergui a sobrancelha e Alice tentou olhar para longe. Ela me escondia alguma coisa. – Alice!

-Bella você vai descobrir tudo essa noite e te digo mais – ela sorriu – você nunca mais vai esquecer dessa noite.

-Você está me deixando mais nervosa ainda – fechei a cara e elas riram.

-Calma – Rose disse. – Agora é só esperar.

Esperar. Não sei se agüento.

Olhei no relógio. 1 hora ainda, que merda. Será que a hora não podia passar mais rápida? Tudo para me irritar, só pode.

-Eu não vou abrir – disse quando escutei a campanhia tocar. Rosalie e Alice bufaram.

-Para de graça Bella – Alice me empurrou escada abaixo.

-Ele está te esperando - disse Rosalie. Que destrancou a porta.

Se meu coração não diminuísse os batimentos eu ia ter algum ataque. Com certeza.

Lá vou eu.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas a coragem foi embora. O som da campanhia soou novamente.

-Bella...

-Já estou indo.

Abri a porta e me deparei com Edward sorrindo sem graça. Ele esta maravilhoso. Estava vestindo uma calça preta social e uma blusa branca social, meio aberta. Perfeito.

Vi ele me olhar de cima embaixo e quando encontrou meu olhar sorriu largamente.

-Você está linda – sua voz soou como melodia. Sorri, já corando.

-Obrigada – abaixei meu rosto e olhei para suas mãos. Uma rosa vermelha estava ali. Corei mais ainda.

-Eu a trouxe para você – o encarei e ele sorria lindamente. Peguei a rosa e a cheirei. O que eu fazia agora?

-Que lindos vocês dois – Alice me abraçou por trás. Podia sentir seu sorriso naquele rosto de fada maligna.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava vermelho. Não duvidava muito que estava pior.

-Trata bem da minha amiga – disse Rosalie do meu lado. Revirei os olhos e escutei a risada de Edward.

-Pode deixar mamães da Bella – todos nós rimos.

Ainda bem que meus pais não estavam em casa e sim na festa de reunião da cidade. De dois em dois meses tinha uma reunião assim. Esme e Carlisle também estavam lá.

Dylan, Clara e Sophia também tinham ido com eles. Ajuda da minha mãe. Quando lhe contei o pedido de Edward, ela prontamente fez com que a casa ficasse livre, para ninguém impedir de eu sair.

-Emmett e Jasper estão na sua casa mesmo? – Perguntou Rosalie para Edward.

Como eu e Edward íamos sair, os novos casais tinham combinado de fazer uma sessão de cinema em casa. A casa seria a do Edward e da Alice.

-Estão esperando as duas.

-Então até depois – disse Alice puxando Rosalie pela porta – depois eu pego minhas bolsas, Bella.

E as duas correram para a casa, fazendo eu e Edward rir.

-Eu ainda acho que ela é adotada – eu ri mais ainda.

-Edward, não fala uma coisa dessas.

-Estou brincando Bella, – ele disse sorrindo – mas vamos?

-Sim – olhei para seu sorriso maroto – aonde vamos, Edward?

Ele só riu e foi até seu carro que estava estacionada na frente da minha casa. Como perfeito cavalheiro, abriu a porta e ficou me esperando. Sorri.

Entramos no carro e ficamos em silêncio. Muitas vezes olhava para ele o via sorrindo largamente e quando perguntava o motivo, ele dizia que logo ia ficar sabendo. Como se ele quisesse me deixar mais nervosa do que já estava.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei quando ele quis colocar uma faixa branca nos meus olhos.

-Colabora Bella – ele fez biquinho – por favor.

Eu ri alto e ele sorriu.

-Está bem, irmão da Alice – o vi sorrindo largamente até que minha visão foi tampada.

Passou-se pouco tempo, até que senti o carro parando. Minha barriga deu um pulo, porém um cheiro pareceu me acalmar e só tinha um lugar onde sentia esse cheiro, era a...

-Descobriu? –escutei sua voz e sorri.

-Nossa campina – sorri mais ainda e podia jurar que ele também sorria.

-Isso mesmo – senti ele saindo carro e andando até o outro lado, para abrir minha porta com certeza. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez. – Sabia que saberia onde estávamos assim que sentisse esse cheiro.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora do carro. A corrente elétrica que sempre sentia quando o tocava novamente tinha aparecido. Uma coisa que nunca me acostumava.

-Venha – ele foi me guiando e senti cheiros novos. Edward soltou minha mão e sua respiração que há algum tempo sentia longe de mim foi ficando mais perto. – Quero que essa noite seja especial, Bella.

Segurei o ar. Meu Deus, se ele soubesse como eu queria que fosse do meu jeito especial.

Senti seus lábios na minha bochecha.

Eu vou desmaiar. Minhas pernas começaram a bambear. Suas mãos foram para meu rosto e minha bochecha ficou mais vermelha do que antes. Ele passou seus dedos pelo meu nariz e subiu para meus olhos, tirando minha venda.

Eu não sei qual foi a última fez que vi um sorriso maior ou um brilho mais bonito do que estava vendo agora diante de meus olhos. Não pude deixar de sorri também. Como era possível não amar o Edward. Ele era... perfeito.

-Vem – ele ainda sorria. Pegou minha mão e me puxou para mais dentro da campina.

Agora que olhei melhor a campina. Estava toda iluminada e não eram lâmpadas e sim velas. Tinha uma mesa bem no meio da campina com uma toalha linda bordada que conheci, sendo a mesma toalha que Esme tinha bordado há uma semana. Também tinha algumas comidas e bebidas – como Edward e eu odiávamos bebidas alcoólicas percebi que ele tinha trazido refrigerante **(n/a: eu sei que foi sem graça isso, mas eu sou contra bebidas alcoólicas). **Além de agora está tocando uma música super calma, porque Edward tinha ido até o carro e ligado o som.

-Isso tudo- me aproximei dele – é lindo, Edward. Não precisava disso tudo.

-Eu quero que essa noite fique perfeita, Bella – ele segurou minhas mãos e levou uma até seu rosto. Quando eu o toquei ele fechou os olhos parecendo gostar.

-Eu não entendo – não pude deixar de falar.

-Você vai entender – Edward me puxou para perto da mesa e nos sentamos na cadeira.

Comemos e conversamos de bobeiras. Nada de falar o motivo daquilo tudo, porém sabia que essa noite eu ia ficar sabendo de muita coisa. Essa noite ia mudar muita coisa. Tinha certeza.

E foi exatamente como estava esperando. Edward Cullen ia me explicar tudo. Terminamos de comer e ele foi até o carro em silêncio, trazendo um violão. Edward sentou no chão, sem tirar os olhos dos meus e eu o segui, sentando na sua frente, também sem quebrar o contato dos nossos olhar.

-Eu nunca lhe mostrei nenhuma música que eu compus, mas isso vai mudar. Gostaria de ouvir uma?

Dessa vez fiquei surpresa. Depois de tanto tempo que nos conhecemos e que nunca me mostrou nada que ele tinha escrito, muito menos o tinha visto tocar. Nem ao menos sabia que ele tocava violão.

Não queria estragar aquele momento.

-Sim – sussurrei e ele sorriu. Ele fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo. Logo depois o que entrou pelos meus ouvidos foram apenas letras de um sonho. Um sonho que nunca queria acordar.

**(N/A: Melhor continuar lendo escutando a música LUCKY - _Jason Mraz ;)_**

_Do you hear me talking to you  
( Você me ouve falando com você? )_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
(Além do mar e do profundo oceano)_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
(Debaixo do céus abertos, baby, estou te amando)._

Ele olhou para dentro dos meus olhos e continuou a cantar.

_Girl I hear you in my dreams_  
_( Garota eu ouço sua voz em meus sonhos )_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_  
_(Ouço seu sussurro além do mar )_

_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_(Mantenho você em meu coração )_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_  
_( Você torna fácil o que parece difícil )_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_( Eles não sabem quanto tempo demora )_

_Waiting for a love like this_  
_(Esperando por um amor como este )_

_Every time we say goodbye_  
_(Cada vez que dizemos até logo )_

_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_(Eu queria mais um beijo )_

_I wait for you I promise you, I will_  
_(Eu esperarei por você, eu vou esperar )_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_( Tenho sorte de estar apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga )_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_(Sorte de estar onde deveria estar )_

_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_(Sorte de estar contigo )_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_(Tenho sorte de estamos nos amando de todas as formas )_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_(Tenho sorte de ter ficado ao seu lado )_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
_(Tenho sorte de estar contigo hoje e sempre )_

Senti algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_(E velejo pelo mar )_

_To an island where we'll meet_  
_(Em direção a uma ilha onde ficaremos)_

_You'll hear the music, fill the air_  
_(Você ouve a música, sente o ar)_

_I put a flower in your hair_  
_(Coloco uma flor em seus cabelos)_

_And though the breeze is through the trees_  
_(A brisa e as árvores)_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_(A tornam mais bonita do que já é)_

_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_(Deixe o mundo girar a nossa volta)_

_You hold me right here right now_  
_(Estamos nos amando)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_( Tenho sorte de estar apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga )_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_(Sorte de estar onde deveria estar )_

_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_(Sorte de estar contigo )_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_(Tenho sorte de estamos nos amando de todas as formas )_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_(Tenho sorte de ter ficado ao seu lado )_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
_(Tenho sorte de estar contigo hoje e sempre )._

Eu não sabia o que falar, mas sim o que pensar.

EDWARD CULLEN ME AMA. EDWARD CULLEN ME AMA. Tem como acreditar que ele acabou de se declarar para mim? Eu não podia está acordada. Sim, isso era um sonho. Única explicação lógica.

-Eu estou muito constrangido – ele não olhava para mim. Podia ver suas bochechas vermelhas.

Eu tinha que falar algo, mas o que?

Fala que o ama Isabella – minha mente gritava.

-Eutambémteamo – falei baixinho e ele pareceu não entender, porém olhou para mim na mesma hora.

-O que disse? – eu fechei minha boca. Não tinha essa coragem? Sua idiota, ele acabou de falar que te ama e você fica quieta? – Dança comigo?

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele sorriu tortamente e me ajudou a levantar. Depositou suas mãos em minha cintura e eu coloquei as minhas em seus ombros, sem olhar em seus olhos.

Sua idiota, fala logo. São três palavras. Tem algo de difícil? Não.

Senti-o me puxando para mais perto de si e por um minuto me deixei levar pelo momento e olhei em seus olhos. Arrependendo-me logo em seguida. Ele estava chorando.

-Edward...

-Não fala nada, está bem? – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Por favor, não chora – falei já sentindo as minhas lágrimas caírem.

-Não – ele falou parecendo com dor, porém baixo – você que não pode chorar. Eu não posso suportar.

Eu o abracei. Como nunca tinha abraçado antes. Eu o amava. Eu o amava.

-Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Desde aquele momento em que você tocou no meu ombro e me devolveu minha boneca. – Levantei meu rosto e deixei meu olhar sobre o dele. – Eu te...

Não pude terminar. Edward tinha tomado minha boca com a dele, em um beijo.

Meu primeiro beijo. Ele ficou dando um selinho e senti sua boca abrir em um sorriso, depois ele deu uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior, sugando-os um pouco. Um temor subiu pelo meu corpo. Abri minha boca, lhe concedendo passagem.

Agi pelo meu desejo. Levantei uma de minhas mãos e a levei para o seu cabelo, o bagunçando. Ele puxou meu corpo para mais perto e me beijou com mais urgência. Era tão bom senti-lo assim perto de mim. Por tanto tempo sonhei com esse momento e finalmente estava se realizando.

Nos separamos, os dois arfando. Pelo jeito só nos separamos por falta de ar. Uma de suas mãos continuava na minha cintura, porém a outra estava meu rosto. Aquele sorriso magnífico estava em sua boca linda e agora vermelha. Eu ri.

-O que é engraçado? – ele sorria.

Eu corei. Não ia falar que sua boca estava muito vermelha, ainda mais sabendo o motivo.

-Não é nada.

-Eu te conheço Bella Swan – disse querendo parecer sério, sem sucesso.

Suspirei. Ele ia tirar isso de um jeito ou de outro.

-Sua boca...- parei e corei – está muito vermelha.

Ele gargalhou.

-A sua está pior – ele passou os dedos em meus lábios – eu gosto dela assim.

-Está falando de mim ou de você?

-De nós dois – ele meu deu um selinho e ficou próximo da minha boca – gosto de saber que sua boca está vermelha por minha culpa e gosto de saber que a minha está vermelha porque Isabella Swan me beijou.

Eu corei mais.

-Eu te amo Bella. Assim que vi você chorando aquele dia no parque descobri que te amava. Que precisava está sempre ao seu lado para te proteger e te amar. Pensei que só poderia ficar ao seu lado como seu amigo, mas há um tempo atrás eu decidi que amigo não bastava, precisava de mais.

-Mais?- sussurrei. Ele sorriu e levou sua mão que estava no meu rosto, no bolso da calça. Parecia procurar algo.

-Quero te fazer um pedido – disse e levantou sua mão que estava no bolso. Quando olhei para sua mão pensei que ia desmaiar. Uma caixinha de anel. – Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada?

EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO.

-Eu estou sonhando? – perguntei, fazendo Edward rir.

-Se estiver eu também estou. E não quero acordar – sorri.

-É claro que eu aceito Edward – apertei minha mão na dele – eu te amo, seu bobo.

Ele sorriu, pegou minha mão e colocou o anel mais lindo que já tinha visto.

-Eu te amo, _minha_ Bella – disse ele se aproximando.

-Eu te amo, _meu_ Edward **(n/a: é MEUUUU) – **disse e nos beijamos. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A:** FINALMENTE *música de alelúia* UAHSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS' Sério, mesmo eu sabendo o destino da fanfic, estava nervosa. Mas espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado *-*'

**RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS:** _**Maarii **- Eu sempre amei esse nome, mas foi só colocar aqui... que esse gosto mudou HAHA' Mto obg pelo elogio amor, fico MEEEEGA feliz que esteja gostando. Eu estou na votação dessa sua amg, agradeça ela por mim? Cara, nem acredito que estou em duas indicações *----* Se puder, vota tbm ;s AUSHASUAHS' *-* beijos :*_  
_**Anna S. Cullen** - Mata ele non amor, eu gosto dele x; Ele é praticamente meu melhor amg na realidade -q AIIIIIN sério que ta gostando? QUE ÓTIMO, obg obg obg 3' Ah, o que achou desse? Declaração, hm... E vote em mim? PLEEEEASE (: beijos :*_  
_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett** - NÃO FAÇA ISSO CMG AMOR, eu não sou má x; E PEEEEEEEERDOA a demora, sério, ta tenso o terceirão x; vota em mim (?) se puder claro (: beijos :*_  
_**Anna . **- Estou postando x; beijos :*_  
_**Cacau1005 **- AAAAAAH AMIGA, saudades de você guria. Tu sumiu néh? #mimi Mas que bom que está gostando... eu tbm AMO a sophia, ela é a irmã que nunca tive e a alice tbm, sophia é a alice pequena UAHSAUSHAUSHAUS' '-' vota em mim? '-' beijos :*_  
_**Lyka Cullen** - AMO ciúmes UAHSUASHAUSH' beijos :*_  
_ - obg '-' beijos :*_  
_**Bia** - QUE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *--------------* Ah, o que achou desse? Foi tenso néh? UASHUASHAUSHAUS' beijos :*_  
_**bethinha poloni **- Ninguém atrapalhou '-----------------' beijos :*_  
_cellycullen - Ah amor, acho que não terá lemons. Eu sou tímida demais para isso UASHHAUSAHSUAHSUAS' É segredo, mas se tiver alguma coisa, será sem lemons :~ obg pelos elogios, beijos :*_  
_**Naii** - CAAAAAAAAAAAARA, é tão bom ler reviews assim sabe? Muito obg, meu trabalho é mto importante para mim 3 Ah, eu tbm odeio a clara e não estamos a sós UASHAUSHAUSAHUS terá campanha: ODIAMOS A CLARA ASUAHSUASHAUSHHAUS' E o que achou do capítulo? Se puder, vota em mim? beijos :*_  
_**Cris **- AIIIIN obg, tem mto mais ainda (: beijos :*_

**QUEM AMA O ROBERT SEGUE http : / / www. twitter. com / AmoRobPorque **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH muito obrigada pelas reviews, MUUUUUUUUUITO **3**  
**Amo vocês**,  
não esqueçam de** votar **amorinhas.  
Beijos**&**queijos 3'  
**  
**


	10. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
